The New Hanyou
by Unlit Silence
Summary: (Part1 Finished!) First fic! Kagome turns into a hanyou who is now searching fo her pack. During there trip, Kag and Inu marked eachother and mated along with Sango and Miroku, well besides the marking part. Please review! ((Part 2 Out!))
1. 2 Loses and 1 Betrayal, Part 1

2 Loses and 1 Betrayal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else in this fanfic except for Miko and Karla who you will meet in the next chapter. But I do know that I do own my friends who checked my work and my other friends who just love me so much!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey what the hell are you doing?  
  
Me: What the hell do you think I'm doing?  
  
Kagome: Don't mind him. He is just a jackass. SIT boy.  
  
Me: OK. Well everyone listen. This is my first fanfic ever. If you have any complements, or anything else you want to tell me, just e-mail me!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Are you going to talk all day or are you going to show everyone your story?  
  
Kagome: SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!  
  
Chapter One: 2 Loses and 1 Betrayal  
  
Kagome Higurashi had a pretty normal life. She went to school every day, got good grades, a caring sister, and a caring friend. Until her 15th birthday, when a demon mistress (centipede) grabbed her and brought her through the boner eaters well, near her house, to the Songoku jidad (feudal era). In the Songoku jidad, the demon tried to take the jewel from her. Kagome was wounded and from within her body, a jewel that the mistress wanted which was called The Shikon no Tama, reappeared from her wound. To save her life she threw the jewel away and pulled an arrow from an obnoxious, but cute hanyou, Inuyasha, who helped her and killed the demon.  
  
The next day, another demon (bird like) was after her because it also wanted the Shikon no Tama. Kagome shot at the demon and when the arrow hit the demon it killed it, but it also shattered the Shikon no Tama. So now the reluctant obnoxious hanyou helps gather his so-called jewel, so he could become full demon.  
  
1 year and 9 months later (For those of you who do like flashbacks, tuff. I hate flashbacks so there will not be any in this fanfic. Thanks!)  
  
Kagome climbed out of the all too familiar well, Bone Eaters well, where she crosses back and forth between her time and the Songoku jidad. She stepped out of the well house and headed for her house.  
  
The door was slightly ajar, but she paid no mind when she saw what time it was. Kagome dropped her backpack and took off her shoes.  
  
"Mom, ji-chan (grandpa), Souta! I'm home!" Kagome yelled. "I just got back from the Songoku jidad!"  
  
When Kagome walked into the living room, she found everything in a coat of crimson. Furniture askew and massacred bodies on the only couch that wasn't tipped over. From what she could see, the bodies belonged to her beloved mother and ji-chan and it looked like this happened recently.  
  
Kagome stood there in shock. Her knees gave out and she was on the floor in the sticky dark red liquid. (blood, if you haven't guessed already) Their blood. The blood of her beloved mother and ji-chan who she will never see again until the day that she dies. Kagome started to cry. She sat in the middle of the room in a blood soaked gakkou fuku (school uniform). Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze and started to turn her head around.  
  
"I-I-I'm so sorry Kagome." Kagome relaxed and cried happy tears as her eyes confirmed her little brother that was standing behind her.  
  
"Souta? What happened?" Kagome asked in a husky voice holding back her tears.  
  
"He killed them. He killed them both... right in front of me. He knew I was there... but he didn't say anything." Souta told Kagome as he started shaking as if he was reliving the horrid moment he witnesses earlier. Souta started to cry harder. "He said... he was... going... to come back."  
  
Souta collapsed next to Kagome and started to cry on her. Kagome put her arm around him and tried to comfort him.  
  
"Souta?" Kagome said. Souta looked up at her with a stained tear face and blood shot eyes. "Who did this?"  
  
"Daddy." Then Souta started crying again and shaking in Kagome's embrace. They sat like that for about five minutes until Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"Souta? Did you call the police?"  
  
"No. I was too afraid that he would come back and kill me too."  
  
Kagome let go of her brother, stood up, and walked over to the phone. The whole shrine was silent with the exemption of the three buttons that she pushed for the call.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi, police station, how may I help you?" asked a pleasant voice on the other side of the phone.  
  
"I would like to report a double homicide." Kagome said holding back her emotions.  
  
"And who may I ask has been murdered?" the women's voice changed from pleasant to worryful.  
  
"My mother and ji-chan."  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"I wasn't there. My little brother was here hiding... and saw it. The whole thing." Kagome said in a husky voice.  
  
"Where were you? Why didn't your brother call?" She asked and started to write things down.  
  
"I was at a friends house and my brother was afraid that he would come back and hurt him."  
  
"Who is him?" she asked in a hurry voice.  
  
"Our father."  
  
There was silence on the other end. Kagome started to get vexed.  
  
"Where do you live dear?"  
  
"Higurashi shrine."  
  
"We will send someone over right away to get you and your brother. Just stay there and hide until someone comes."  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and rushed upstairs with Souta.

(A/N)- Well there was my first fanfic. I hoped you all liked it. R&R please!!! See that button on the bottom left? Just click and review!! Luv ya guys!!!


	2. The Foster Parents and The Sad Gang, P1

The Foster Parents and the Sad Gang  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the series, but I do own the friends that helped me with this fanfic. Thanks Guys! Luv ya!  
  
Chapter 2: The Foster Parents and the Sad Gang (PG-13) You'll see why later on in the fic.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"My name is Karla Sonta and this is my husband Miko Sonta. We will be your foster parents until you Kagome are old enough to take care of Souta," said the two nice couples who told us that we were going to be living with them for about four years.  
  
Karla Sonta was skinny. She had light brown hair and eyes with pale skin. Miko Sonta was tall with raven hair and eyes. He was had a budding beer belly and his skin was tan. ((A/N) I know this description is not very well but I tried. Please don't yell at me.)  
  
"We will be leaving in the morning. That will give you enough time to say goodbye to your friends," Miko said in a pleasant voice.  
  
"I'm going to stay over at a friends house tonight if that is alright with you," I said.  
  
"Alright dear. Just be back before noon. It's a five hour ride till we get to our house tomorrow," said Karla.  
  
I went upstairs to pack to go and see my friends in Songoku jidad. When I finished I went to the kitchen and got out as many ramen soup packages as I could and put them in my backpack.  
  
I then went outside and headed to the well. I took a deep breath and jumped into the well. I landed at the bottom of the well in the Songoku jidad. Then I climbed out of the well and headed towards Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! You just left this morning. I thought you were going to come back in three days?" Shippou ran to me, jumped up, and knocked me on the ground. "Kagome? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just really tired." I stood up and walked into the hut with Shippou following. I then sat down and Shippou walked up to me and sat in my lap.  
  
"You smell like blood," Inuyasha said in the corner leaning against the wall.  
  
"When I heard the word blood, I froze for a minute and then I started crying. It took everyone by surprise, even Inuyasha, whenever made me cry this hard before.  
  
"Kagome?," Shippou asked. It sounded like he was startled by outburst.  
  
"I'm. sorry Shippou. I didn't.mean to... upset you."  
  
Sango then rushed to me and tried to calm me down. "What happened Kagome?," Sango asked concerned.  
  
"He killed them both. My mother and ji-chan. When I got home this morning there was blood everywhere. And.when I.looked at the couch.they were there.dead."  
  
"Oh, Kagome," Sango said holding me tighter and rocked me back and forth.  
  
"Is your brother ok?," Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's fine, but he is going to need to go and see a therapist," I said wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. "He saw our father kill them right in front of him."  
  
"Ye father killed your mother and ji-chan?," Kaede asked with a look of surprise.  
  
"Yes. My father had a problem when my mother kicked him out of the house for drinking too much and sleeping with other women."  
  
"Well if you need a shoulder to cry on, then just come and get me," Miroku said while reaching behind Sango, but before he could reach her, she hit him in the head with her boomerang, making him fall flat on his face.  
  
"You Hentai," Inuyasha yelled. "Don't' you ever touch her or you will be sorry." ((A/N) He was referring to Kagome in that sentence.)  
  
"Oh~~. I thought you said you didn't have any feeling for Kagome," Miroku said with a smirk.  
  
I don't. I just don't want the wrench to cry. It starts to get annoying after awhile," Inuyasha told everyone and then walked to the window.  
  
"SIT!," I yelled with my face red and tear stained.  
  
I really need to keep my mouth shut. It always gets me in trouble, Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for wench?," Inuyasha yelled and jumped up anime style.  
  
"You hurt my feelings, called me a wench, and you were being a jerk! I guess I won't give you all the ramen packages I brought to give to you," I told Inuyasha and started laughing when I saw his face. Inuyasha's mouth started to get watery and he started to whimper like a dog.  
  
"Oh come on Kagome. I was only joking. Please can I have them," Inuyasha asked whiny like a five-year-old.  
  
"I'll have to think about it,"  
  
"Kagome?," Miroku asked. "Yeah?"  
  
"Why is you backpack so light, but really big?"  
  
"I...um.," I put my head down and a tear escaped me eye. "I'm not going to be coming back for a year or four."  
  
"WHAT?," everyone yelled in union. ((A/N) Inuyasha being the loudest. Big surprises there.)  
  
"Well.um. Souta and I only have each other now because all our other relatives are dead so we have to live with someone else till I'm old enough to take care of Souta."  
  
"But.? What about the shards? Naraku? Kikyo? Us? Me?," Inuyasha said and then looked down at the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want to stay but I can't. I really wish I could. You guys are just gonna have to go on without me."  
  
"We are not going to look for the shards without you. We need you. How will we be able to handle Inuyasha?," Shippou asked.  
  
"You puny runt!" Inuyasha was about to beat Shippou to a puny pulp when I shouted the magic word.  
  
"SIT boy!"  
  
"Hey!," Inuyasha yelled and then got up and went to the wall to lean against.  
  
"Can we please not fight? I want to savor this day. It may be the last," The last sentence I said was barley above a whisper but Inuyasha heard me with his sensitive hearing.  
  
"What do you mean, this is may be your last?," Inuyasha yelled scaring everyone again by his outburst. "You will be coming back to look for the rest of the shards wench whether you like it or not."  
  
"First of all, my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. And second, I don't have a choice. Where I'm going to live I won't be able to come back. It's like a day away if you walk and driving takes five hours.  
  
"Then I'll come with you and when you're done with school on Friday, we'll come back here," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Listen Inuyasha. I can't and that is final. I know I'm your jewel detector but I can't do this my whole life. Sango, Miroku, and Koga, have all found shards without my help before I came along. I know you can find the rest of the shards, kill Naraku and find Kikyo without me." When I said Kikyo's name, my voice cracked. "Listen wench and listen good. You aren't just a jewel detector, your one of my best friends. ((A/N) Awe! He is so Kawaii!!) As for Kikyo, I don't love her. She never really liked me as a hanyou. She wanted me to use the jewel to turn human, but you.," Inuyasha began but paused to take a deep breath. "But you Kagome, cared for me as I am, a hanyou, a half breed. I thought you wanted to be with me but I guess I was wrong." With that Inuyasha left.  
  
"INUYASHA!," I yelled.  
  
"Just give him some time child. He doesn't understand how humans have more emotions than demons and half demons have," Keade said.  
  
With that everyone got ready for bed and fell asleep.  
  
(A/N) I hoped you like this chapter. I thought I was never going to finish. Well if you have any complements, requests, or anything else you want to tell me then just e-mail me!  
  
Inuyasha: Will you stop babbling wench?  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Me: Go Kagome! * does a little dance and falls over a chair *  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid wench.  
  
Kagome & Me: SIT BOY!!  
  
* Inuyasha hits the ground unconscious *  
  
Me: Till next chapter "Good Bye Kagome!"  
  
See that button? The button on the left? Yeah that one. Click it and review. PLEASE? I need some reviews for my first fanfic. 


	3. Goodbye Kagome, Part 1

"Good Bye Kagome"  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, alright, I'll say it. I don't Inuyasha or the series for that mater, but I do own my friends that helped me with this fanfic. I also own my dog, Sheco. Oh wait, my dad owns her because he is the one that brought that phsyco dog into the house without my moms permission.  
  
Me: Inuyasha would you do the honors and introduce the readers to the story?  
  
Inuyasha: Fine wench.  
  
Me & Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: Will you stop sitting me?  
  
Me: If you stop acting like a jackass and introduce every one to the story.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine! Bitches and asshole! Sit down at your fuckin damn computer and read this goddamn fanfic! .Uho!  
  
* Kagome and me glares dangerously at Inuyasha *  
  
Inuyasha: I'm sorry, really I am.  
  
Kag and Me: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT,  
  
* While Inuyasha is unconscious Sippou jumps out of nowhere*  
  
Shippou: And now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: "Goodbye Kagome"  
  
I woke up feeling very tired from the events that happened yesterday. In one day I lost my mom, ji-chan, friends, the shards, and most of all Inuyasha. I got up and went to my bag and got out a pair of cloths and went to a hot spring. I took my bath, got out, and got dressed in my clean cloths. When I finished, I felt a strong wind and sensed three shards coming at me fast. When the wind subsided, there stood Koga staring at me ((A/N) Yep! Your favorite wolf demon) with such love in his eyes that made me want to cry again.  
  
"Hey Koga!," I said as brightly as I could.  
  
"Kagome. I can't take it anymore!," Koga yelled at me. "I love you! I want you to be my wife and bear my pups. Will you do that?," Koga asked. "I'm sorry Koga but I'm not coming back anymore."  
  
"Why not? You don't' like me anymore do you?," Koga asked with pain in his voice.  
  
"It's not that. My mother and ji-chan were killed by my father. Since I'm not old enough I need to stay with someone who is old enough to take care of me and my brother, Souta."  
  
"I'll take care of you both. Please don't leave," Koga pleaded.  
  
"In my time they don't know that I travel back to the Songoku jidad. The only people I told were my mom, ji-chan, and Souta. I can't tell anyone or everyone will be scared and call me a freak. In four years I will be able to come back. I know it is a long time but that is the only way I can ever come back," I told him.  
  
"Then I will wait day and night by your well till you return."  
  
"No. You are going to help Inuyasha and the others find the rest of the jewel," I told him with a serious voice.  
  
"But. I won't be able to do anything without you," Koga said and then started to whimper.  
  
"Koga you must! If Naraku or Kikyo at all the jewel shards, then there won't be a future with happiness. Please promise me that you will help them. Please?"  
  
"For you, I promise that I will help your friends but you have to promise me, that you will come back."  
  
"I promise. Listen Koga, I have to get going. I have to be back in my time before noon."  
  
I walked to Koga and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank you Koga for caring for me."  
  
"No Kagome, thank you. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be so selfish and obnoxious. Thank you so much."  
  
With that I let go and headed towards Kaede's hut. When I arrived I emptied my backpack, with the exception of my dirty cloths, and put the ramen soup packages in the corner for Inuyasha. I then went outside to say goodbye to my friends.  
  
"Bye Lady Kagome. We will miss you very much," Miroku said and then gave me a hug. While in the embrace, Miroku's had miraculously traveled south and landed on my butt.  
  
"Miroku! You Hentai!," I yelled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself," Miroku told me looking innocently.  
  
"Alright Miroku. Just do two things for me," I said.  
  
"Anything for you Lady Kagome," Miroku said with a smirk.  
  
"1) Stop being a hentai and 2) take care of Sango."  
  
"I will try my best Lady Kagome."  
  
Miroku gave me one last rib-breaking hug and let me go. I then walked to Sango and gave her and Kirara a hug.  
  
"I will miss you both very much. Kirara, take care of Sango and make sure Miroku and Inuyasha behave. And Sango, please take care of Shippou," I said.  
  
"I will. Now don't worry Kagome. It is only four years and maybe we will see you during the summer?," Sango said with a tear sliding down her face. I gave her a big hug and then went to Keade.  
  
"Make sure Inuyasha and the others find the rest of the jewels and train to kill Naraku. I hope to come back as soon as I can." I hugged Kaede and left.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!," Shippou yelled. Shippou jumped out a bush and ran to me. "I made something for you," Shippou said and pulled a blue and red necklace out of his pocket. "This is for you to always remember me by." Shippou then put the necklace over my head and gave me a hug and kiss. "I'll miss you very much. I hope you do come back."  
  
"Don't worry I will. Take care of yourself. I'll come back as soon as I can."  
  
With that I put Shippou down and headed towards the well. When I reached the well I felt leaves hit my head and I knew who it was.  
  
"Sit boy," I said and then turned around and saw Inuyasha trying to get up from the ground.  
  
"Why did you do that for?," Inuyasha said yelling at me for sitting him.  
  
"You weren't going to say goodbye to me. You were going to wait until I jumped in and then you were going to jump in. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you can't come with me," Then I went to hug the surprise Inuyasha. "Please remember me," I whispered.  
  
"You know I will," Inuyasha told me holding me tighter against him. "Just don't forget about me."  
  
"I could never forget you, even when we fought and I left to my time I missed you. I don't know how I'm going to survive four years or even a week!," I said my voice muffled because I was against his chest.  
  
"You will deal. You better get going," Inuyasha told me and reluctantly let go of me. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too," I told him and then got sad.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?," He asked.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry."  
  
"Why?," Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"I took a step back and said. "Sit." (pause) "I don't want you following me," I walked to the well, sat on the edge, and continued with about fifty sits. "I'll see you soon."  
  
With that, I dropped the half-completed jewel shard on the ground, jumped into the well and climbed out of the well in my time. I then used my miko powers to seal the well so no one, especially Inuyasha, could go through the well.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
It took me about an hour till I could get up after being sat fifty times. When I looked up I saw the half-completed shard and Froze.  
  
No it can't be. Kagome was never going to return. That is why she sat me and left the jewel shard behind so I wouldn't be able to bring her back, but she forgot one thing, I can travel to her time.  
  
I got up, took the shards and jumped in the well. When I looked up I saw that I was still in my time.  
No. She couldn't have. Kagome. My Kagome.  
  
"DAMN YOU KAGOME!," I yelled.  
  
Author POV  
  
But one thing Inuyasha didn't know, was that Kagome took one of the shards and brought it to her time so that one day she could return.  
  
(A/N) I know this is a crappy chapter but I promise you that the next chapter will be better. Until next chapter- The Story of 2 Lovers Part 1  
  
See that button? Yes that one. Click it and review! Luv ya! * Does a little dance and falls over a .gun? * 


	4. The Story of 2 Lovers Part 1, Part 1

The Story of 2 Lovers Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: Do I seriously need to say it? All right, I don't own the sexy Inuyasha or the pretty Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: That wench, pretty?  
  
Me: Come on Inuyasha! You know that she is pretty hot.  
  
Inuyasha: I do not! (Inuyasha's face starts to blush)  
  
Me: Fine. Whatever you say.  
  
* Kirara jumps out of nowhere *  
  
Kirara: purr  
  
Me: Oh yeah! Thanks Kirara! I almost forgot. I would like to thank my reader's excpesially Black-Rose for reading this fic. Thank you so much for reviewing! I love you and my other readers!!  
  
Kirara: purr. (Translation: Now on with the story!)  
  
Chapter 4: The Story of 2 Lovers Part 1  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
The ride to the Sonta's house was very long. We left at 12:30 and stopped at 1 o'clock to eat lunch. By 2:15 we were off again. I slept most of the time. I was emotionally tired from the events and trying to seal the well so Inuyasha wouldn't come after me and take me back to the Songoku jidad and then have him break the well so I couldn't go back home.  
  
When we arrived in Osaka, (a real place in Japan) they took everything out of the van and brought it to Souta's and my new room. (The house is a big mansion ok? Ok)  
  
I went to my new room and unpacked my things. I had a Queen size bed with silver silk covers, sheets, and pillows covers. The rug in the room was raven, the desk was white which stood at the edge of the bed on the right wall. (The door is near the left wall) On the left wall there are two doors. One led to a closet that was half the size of my old room and the other door led to the bathroom that was very sparkly. There were two sinks, a toilet, a shower, closet full of fuzzy towels, and a huge Jacuzzi.  
  
"Wow," I said amazed that this room was going to be mine until I leave.  
  
"This would have been your room if your mother didn't meet that man," Miko mumbled coming up behind me.  
  
"What did you say?," I asked confused by what he said.  
  
"Never mind. Forget what I just said for now," He said a bit nervous.  
  
"You will tell me one of these days what you just said meant, right?"  
  
"It isn't the time to tell you the truth. Excpesially when he killed your mother and ji-chan."  
  
"I don't think there is ever a good time. Please tell me. I don't really like things that are kept from me."  
  
"Then when you are finished come to my office and I'll tell you everything. My office is right down the hall." With that Miko left.  
  
I put all my things away and went to freshen up. I then stepped out of my new room and headed to his office. When I looked in I saw different kinds of weapons that hung on the wall, such as swords, arrows, spears, etc.  
  
"Like them?," said a voice behind me.  
  
I jumped around scared out of my wits and saw Miko but he looked different. He had a pair of ears on top of his head, black hair with silver highlights, fangs, claws, and even a TAIL that was raven with silver highlights!  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. I won't hurt you."  
  
"Miko?," I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well this is one of the things I wanted to tell you," Miko said.  
  
"You're a demon!," I said surprised.  
  
"Yeah. I'm half wolf and half dog demon. Remember Kagome, I told you that I wouldn't hurt you. I could never hurt anyone, excpessially you.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well. I think you should sit down for this," he said pointing to a chair.  
  
I walked to the chair and sat down. Miko did the same thing and sat in front of me.  
  
"It all started about 18 years ago."  
  
(A/N) Hey! This is my first cliffy! I know, I know it's short but I really, really wanted to do a cliffy! Please don't be mad at me and no flames if you can help it. I know this was a crappy chapter but deel. Remember when I said I would not do any flashbacks in the first chapter? Well there will be in the next. I hope it will go well.  
  
Important !!!!!! Please Read!!!: Before I go, I have one request. Please review and tell me what kind of power would you want if you can choose. If you don't do this then I can't post the next chapter because I'm gonna need it. Well I have to get going and I'll post the next chapter when I get a response from someone ok? Well see ya all later!  
  
Next Chapter: The Story of 2 Lovers Part 2 


	5. The Story of 2 Lovers Part 2, Part 1

The Story of 2 Lovers Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! * Police comes out and puts and cuffs on * Well I own the story but no the characters. * Police takes hand cuffs off and leaves * I also don't own Charmed.  
  
Recap: Kagome's POV  
  
I walked to the chair and sat down. Miko did the same thing and sat in front of me.  
  
"It all started about 18 years ago."  
  
End of Recap:  
  
Chapter 5: The Story of 2 Lovers Part 2  
  
Miko's POV  
  
"I was a time traveler like yourself. I was in a fight with a lizard demon. Thank goodness the well was near. I ran and jumped into the well and I thought he would find me which he didn't because when I landed at the bottom of the well and looked up, it was dark. I then jumped out of the well and looked around. I was in a small hut. I was badly wounded so I layed on the ground and leaned against the well. And about eight at night, I saw her. She was so beautiful with the dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. She wore a yellow summer dress with floral prints. When she saw me she froze. It took awhile till she noticed me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (I know I said no flashbacks but I want to try it to see how it goes)  
Kita's POV (Kagome's mom)  
  
"Mom I'll be back in an hour! I'm going to the shrine," I yelled up the stairs. I opened the door and ran to the shrine. When I got to the door way I saw someone leaning against the well with cuts all over his body. I froze for awhile but I soon realized that I was starring. I walked up to him then I knelt next to him and studied his wounds. "What happened?," I asked the stranger.  
  
"I was attacked by a lizard demon," said the strange man who had a pair of ears on the top of his head, fangs, claws, and even a tail with silver highlights.  
  
"What are you starring at wench?," the man yelled at me.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that you look very different. You aren't human aren't you?," I asked.  
  
"No I'm half wolf and half dog demon and lord of a pack of wolves. My name is Mikondrinano. ((I dare you say that 10 times fast)) But my pack calls me Miko. What is your name?"  
  
"M-M-My n-name is Kita," I stuttered.  
  
"That's a sweet name."  
  
"Arigato Miko. You should let me clean your wounds," I told him blushing.  
  
"If you help me, then I can help you," he asked.  
  
"There is nothing you can help me with," I told Miko angrily. Well there is one but he wouldn't be able to help me.  
  
"Yes there is. Your not a virgin but you can't have any kids."  
  
"How did you know?," I asked. I was so surprised. "My boyfriend and I have been trying but I couldn't get pregnant. He wasn't going live long because of some kind of disease so I offered to carry on his last wish, to have his heir to his fathers business. We tried for months but there was no luck. About two months ago he died from what I found out, was cancer."  
  
"I can smell it. You don't have to worry. It's just that I don't know how long I'm going to live. My pack and I have to get ready for war and I don't have an heir to the throne," Miko told me.  
  
"Will I be able to raise the baby?"  
  
"You will be able to raise the "pup" until it is 20 or when I die it will start to change into it's hanyou form. It will have the same features as I and will also have powers."  
  
"What kind of powers?," I asked with curiosity.  
  
"Very strong powers. She will be able to blow things up, levitate, start fire, freeze time, and have nature obey." ((I know, I got some of the powers from Charmed))  
  
"Then I will let you help me," I said blushing. "But first let me get you cleaned up Stay here. I'll be back in five minutes."  
  
I left and started to my house. When I got home I got bandages, gauze, a pillow, and a heavy blanket. I put the things in the car (a Yukon if you wanted to know.), got in and headed towards the shrine. I took the things out of the car and went into the shrine.  
  
"What took you so long, wench?," Miko said.  
  
"It didn't take me that long and my name is Kita, not wench," I told him patiently  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Take your shirt off."  
  
"What? You're a feisty one," Miko said with a smirk.  
  
"No, I need to clean your wounds," I told him feeling my face start to turn red.  
  
"I was only joking," He said smiling even more letting his fangs show.  
  
Miko took him shirt off and I got everything ready to clean his wounds.  
  
Miko's POV  
  
What is taking her so long. She left ten minutes ago. Just then I heard something and then I smelt her. Her scent smelled like roses and lilies.  
  
"What took you so long, wench?"  
  
"I didn't take that long and my name is Kita not wench."  
  
"Feh" I replied  
  
"Take your shirt off."  
  
"What? You're a feisty one," I said with a smirk.  
  
"No, I need to clean your wounds," Kita said to me with her face turning beet red.  
  
"I was only joking," I said and smiled even more which made her blush even more.  
  
Then I took my shirt off and layed my back on the well. Kita then cam over to me and put some weird burning liquid on my wound.  
  
"AWWW SHIT!!! That hurts!!!" I yelled at her.  
  
"Gomen. Your cuts are infected, that's why it hurts," Kita said, still applying the liquid to my wound.  
  
Kita then finished up and put all of her medical equipment away. When she was finished she made a bed next to the wall in the well house and helped Miko lay down in it. "You will stay the night here. I will be back tomarrow to change the bandages." With that she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miko's POV  
  
"She came back as promised. While she was changing the bandages she told me about herself and I told her about myself, we became good friends. Kita then told her parents about me and we finally became a couple.  
  
Almost a year later we tried to have a baby and we succeeded, I remember the day she came to tell me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miko! Guess what?," Kita said.  
  
"What?," I answered.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Kita yelled and ran to me and gave me a hug.  
  
"Do you know how many old it is?"  
  
"About two months old."  
  
"So then in about three months the baby will be born."  
  
"But won't it be seven more?"  
  
"No dear I am a demon, remember?"  
  
"Oh. I can't wait!" Kita then ran to tell her parents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"When Kita told her parents, they got mad. They told me never to come back or they would tell everyone who I really was so I left. But before I left, I said my goodbyes and went back to my time to fight in the war.  
  
The last week of Kita's pregnancy, I came back and told Kita's parents that she couldn't have the pup in the hospital because it was going to have demon features for about a month. They agreed. On the night that I was suppose to go back to my time to finish the war, Kita gave birth to a healthy hanyou pup, which we named her Kagome," Miko told me.  
  
"What happened next?," I asked curiously.  
  
"We stayed together for awhile until she met Souta's father. When I found out that she was going to marry him, I was furious. Kita told me that it would never work out between us so I left and from time to time I watched you grow up."  
  
"Did you ever follow me into the well?"  
  
"I tried going back through the well but I couldn't get through so I would wait till you came back."  
  
"So you know Inuyasha then."  
  
"Yes, I do. He would make a very good mate for you Kagome."  
  
"No he won't," I said blushing. "Inuyasha has a thing for Kikyo, my reincarnation who is a walking soil corpse," I said getting angry.  
  
"I saw the way he looks at you when your not looking"  
  
"Can we get off the subject about Inuyasha and get back to the story," I asked getting vexed. "So what do you are saying is that you're my real father and I'm a hanyou?"  
  
"Correct," he replied.  
  
"Then how come I smell human to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga?," I asked.  
  
"Because you haven't started your change yet. Once you start changing then your sent will start to smell like a hanyou."  
  
"So I will start to change when I'm 20 or when you die? Then that's great! I'll be able to finish school!," I said excitedly.  
  
"Actually, you should start changing soon," My father said to me.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well the second in command got killed and I can't go through the well so now you will start to change."  
  
"But what about school? I can't go around looking like a dog or a wolf! They would think I was a freak!," I yelled.  
  
"That is why I told the school that I'm going to home school you and Souta."  
  
"Why Souta?," I asked trying to calm myself down.  
  
"Because I think it would be wise if you bring him back to the Songoku jidad with you when you leave," my father said calmly.  
  
"What if I don't want to go back?," I asked crossing my arms over my chest pouting.  
  
"I know you want to. Your friends are there and Inuyasha, your future mate."  
  
"Will you stop with the mate thing! We will never be together!," I yelled getting very angry again.  
  
"Whatever you say honey," my father said smiling like crazy.  
  
Just the Karla walked into the office. "Honey, dinner is ready," she informed us.  
  
"Does she know about me," I asked my father.  
  
"Of course she knows. Karla is the one who tried to get you guys after I heard that Kita was murdered. Well lets go down and eat dinner. I'm starved."  
  
"We got up and went to eat dinner. During dinner my father told Souta the story about how I was born. He got very excited when he heard that he wasn't going to school and was going to come back with me when I completed my training. When dinner was finished, Souta and I helped Karla clear the table and then went to bed in our new room.  
  
(A/N) How was that for a long chapter? I think it will be the longest but who knows. I'm so happy that I finished! I can't wait till I start the next chapter! Please R&R and then I'll post the next chapter! Man I'm tired. I'm at a friend's house sleeping over and it is 1:55 in the morning so you better be happy with this chapter!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Changes and Training 


	6. Changes and Training, Part 1

Changes and Training  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the series but I do own the gun that I tripped over at the end of chapter 3. * points gun at readers * If you don't read this chapter then I'll shoot! I'm joking! Just read this and R&R! Thanks!  
  
(A/N) People have been asking me why I had Kagome's mom and ji-chan ~~~~~. I had to do that so Miko can train her and see her in person. I know I didn't put it in the story but Miko wasn't aloud to talk or see Kagome. When Souta's father killed them he took the chance. Now with Koga. He is going to be OOC and so are the other characters at times. Well thank you for the people who reviewed and to the people who are reading this. Now I will shut up so you can read.  
  
Chapter 6 Training and Changes  
  
I woke up feeling very weird. I got up took a shower and then I felt something fuzzy touch my leg. I looked behind me and what I saw made me scream.  
  
Oh my god! I got out, grabbed a towel and put it on. In the process I searched myself and when I saw my hands and saw claws I screamed again.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Karla asked coming into the bathroom. "Are you ok?"  
  
"What happened to me?," I asked with tears rolling down my face.  
  
"I thought your father told you this was going to happen?"  
  
"He did but I didn't know it was going to happen this quick!" I was now getting hysterical.  
  
"Well get dressed and then come down and have some breakfast. Your father is waiting for you."  
  
With that Karla left. I went to the mirror and saw a beautiful hanyou starring back at me! Then I noticed that the hanyou was me! I noticed that my raven hair had silver highlights with a pair of silver ears resting on top of my head. I also had fangs and my eyes were a very light blue. My tail was raven with silver highlights. When I finished looking at my new looks I got changed and then went down for breakfast.  
  
I entered the dining room and when they noticed I came in they started to stare.  
  
"What are you all staring at?" I yelled at everyone.  
  
"You're so beautiful as a hanyou," my father said.  
  
"I think you look better as a hanyou than a human. So does this mean that you and Inuyasha are going to be mates?" Souta asked.  
  
"No!" I yelled.  
  
"Of course they are," my father said.  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Whatever you say," they said smirking.  
  
"Feh." I went the table and started eating.  
  
"The first thing that I'm going to teach you is self-defense. Then I will teach you how to use weapons and then I will teach you how to use your powers," my father said when he was finished eating.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Souta and I helped Karla clear the table and then I left to find my father. We practiced for about two hours with the basic self-defense. By the end, we were both panting and sweating.  
  
"Well, I.think that.will.be enough for.today," my father said panting.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
I left and went to go take a better shower and change into cozier cloths. For the rest of the day I watch TV. At dinner, all my father talked about was how well I fought. He kept on saying that I was better than him but I kept on denying it.  
  
"Of course you are sweetheart," my father said cheerfully.  
  
"Will you teach me hoe to fight?," Souta asked.  
  
"Sure why not. Your gonna need it when you go with your sister when she goes back to the Songoku jidad. We'll start after dinner and give Kagome a break."  
  
"Or we could do it together? Can we Kagome? Please?" Souta begged with a puppy dog face.  
  
"It's up to my father," I replied.  
  
"It's fine," my father said.  
  
"We finished our breakfast and then we went to train.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Why don't you come down and help find look for jewels?" Miroku yelled.  
  
"How will we find any jewels without Kagome?," I yelled back. Jeez. When will my Kagome come back to me? Hold on! My Kagome? Since when was she mine?  
  
"You know, I think Kagome was right. You do think she is your personal jewel detector!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Feh"  
  
Sango then took her boomerang and threw it at me, knocking me off the tree and land next to an angry Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for?" I yelled. (jumping up anime style)  
  
"That was for acting like a jerk! You know you like Kagome so you better shape up and do what she asked you to do. She is not just a jewel detector! She is a human girl with feelings," Sango yelled at Inuyasha. I can't believe she left you in charge of the jewel! You are irresponsible and selfish!" Sango then took a deep breath and lowered her voice. "I wonder why she even likes you."  
  
"She likes me?," I asked surprised.  
  
"Of Course! I'm her best friend. She tells me things like that but I guess you were too stupid to realize that," Sango snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango" I said softly. "I do miss Kagome, it's just that I'm not very good at expressing my feelings."  
  
"It's ok," Sango said with a sigh.  
  
"Inuyasha?," Shippo said.  
  
"What runt?!" I shouted.  
  
"I. uh.I MISS KAGOME!," Shippo shouted and then started crying.  
  
"We all miss her. But she will be back in.four.years..," then Sango started crying.  
  
"Sango dear. Everything will be alright," Miroku said and then put his arms around Sango. Miroku then took this advantage and slipped his right hand and placed it on Sango's butt.  
  
"Hentai!," Sango yelled and then pushed Miroku away. "Just once, just once could you stop groping me?! Especially when I'm sad! Kagome was my best friend, no actually she is my friend and.I.miss her," Sango then started to cry again.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango. I really am." This time when he hugged Sango he didn't grope her. ((Did you really think he was going to grope her? If he really loves her then he wouldn't.))  
  
"Well, if we are going to find the rest of the shards then we better get going," I told them.  
  
"I'm fine now. Thanks Miroku."  
  
We then headed out and searched for the rest of the shards with sad expressions on our faces.  
  
(A/N) I hoped you like that chapter! Thank you all again for reviewing my story, it made my day! So far I have to Chapter 13 written already so expect a lot more ready! Ja ne!  
  
Next Chapter: Goodbye Kagome AND Souta 


	7. Goodbye Kagome AND Souta, Part 1

Goodbye Kagome AND Souta  
  
Disclaimer: * takes deep breath and lets it out * I don't own Inuyasha or the series for that matter. All right, I said it. What more do you want from me? Money? Well.. you can have anything you want but my money! All right? All right. Now on with the. um.What is it called again? Oh! I know! STORY! I'm so whacked up aren't I?  
  
(A/N) Okay. I'm going to skip ahead a few months so I can get to the really juicy parts! Yo people! Not the lemon or lime shit. I don't do them but I will tell you that there will be a little love making with our four favorite characters later in another chapter so keep reading and please oh please review. It makes me happy when you tell me how well I'm doing. Also I do have a friend who does proof read my chapters but she didn't read chapter six for me so that is why I had things spelled wrong. Once again I'm sorry. Well I'm going to stop talking so you can read.  
  
5 months later  
  
"Come on Kagome! We have to get going!" yelled Souta from down stairs.  
  
"I'll be right down!" I yelled back. Jeez! He has no idea how much a girl needs. In one bag I have tampons and pads, In another I put packages of ramen for Inuyasha and in the last bag I have a couple pairs of cloths. Before I went down I looked at the cloths that I was wearing. I was wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt that was about two inches above my belly button, a white skirt that was 2 inches above my knee, ((She is not a slut you guys! If you know how long her legs are then the skirt won't be that short.)) with shorts underneath. I chose not to wear shoes because I felt comfortable without them. I then put my hair in a high ponytail to finish the look.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Souta asked whining.  
  
"You know, I have more needs then you Souta."  
  
"Whatever! I want to meet your other friends, so can we get going? Please?" Souta begged.  
  
"You guys gonna leave us here and not say goodbye?" my father said and made a pouty face.  
  
"Of course not! Souta is just impatient."  
  
"No! You're just nervous because you haven't seen your friends in 5 months and 3 days!" Souta yelled.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Listen, it's a 5 hour drive so can we get going please?" Karla asked coming up behind my father.  
  
"Yes! We're leaving!" Souta cried with glee.  
  
"Whatever." I muttered.  
  
Souta and I put our things in the trunk and then got in the car and prepared for the long journey to the well. We stopped for lunch at Wac Donald's (Mc Donald's for those who don't know) around 1pm. ((A/N) They left at 11:30 and they drove to the drive through lane.))  
  
"What do you all want for lunch?" my father asked.  
  
We all gave him our orders which came out to be about $30, ((In American money of course)) because my father and I have big appetites. For the rest of the trip, Souta, Karla, and I slept.  
  
"Alright everyone! Were here!" My father announced at 6:30 at night scaring the crap out of everyone including me.  
  
"You know, you don't have to hell!" I shouted at him.  
  
"Oh.um.sorry honey. I forgot about your sensitive ears."  
  
"It's alright." Souta and I got our bags out of the trunk and went to the shrine.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it. I'm gonna miss the two of you very much. Maybe if you don't forget about us you'll visit us sometime. We're actually going to buy the house and the shrine since no one seems to want to buy it," my father said sadly but with a small smile.  
  
"Dad! Don't get all teary eyed. Souta and I will never forget you guys. We will visit every chance we get. Thank you for teaching us and letting us stay with you. It meant a lot to us." I said with watery eyes.  
  
"Oh honey. You don't have to thank us. We are your family and that's what we are supposed to do, but even if you weren't, we still would have taught you things and let you two stay with us. Now you better get going and see your friends and mate." Karla said.  
  
"Inuyasha is not my mate!"  
  
"Whatever" Everyone said with smirk on their faces.  
  
"Jeez!" I reached into my pocket and pulled a shard out that I took so I could go back to the Songoku jidad.  
  
"Well we better get going so I can see my brother-in-law." Souta said.  
  
"Your just saying that to get me really pissed off aren't you?"  
  
"I'm just telling the truth."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Hey! You said Feh!"  
  
"So?" I asked looking at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"Inuyasha always, well most of the time, says feh."  
  
"OK, OK. Listen, we better get going. You know we have a long story to tell everyone and they will have a lot of questions."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Before you two leave," my father started to say. "I just want to say that my pack will be searching for you so be prepared. Some of them will not be very kind. Just threaten them if you have to or blow something up to get them scared."  
  
"Oh yay!" I LOVE blowing things up. It only took me one day to get it right.  
  
"Can we go now?" Souta whined.  
  
"Fine." I said sighing. I gave my father and Karla a hug and said my goodbyes.  
  
"When we get back, Souta and I expect to see a big belly on you." I told Karla who was blushing furiously.  
  
"You better too!" my father said smiling in a perverted way. ((A/N) Sorry I had to put that in there. Please no flames!))  
  
"Hey! I still have time and it probably won't be with Inuyasha." I then turned to Souta. "Alright, lets go. We sat on the ledge of the well with both of us holding the small shard that I kept. "Bye!" Souta and I said and then slid into the well and landed on the ground in the Songoku jidad.  
  
Back in The Future  
  
"Do you really think that they will become mates?" Karla asked.  
  
"Of course. You should have seen the way when Inuyasha saved Kagome from that mask that possessed this woman who wanted the shards to have a permanent body and that time when."  
  
(A/N) That was kind of a cliffy, right? Please no FLAMES! They give me nightmares. Well Ja ne for now!  
  
Next Chapter: Wow! Sexy Hanyou!  
  
? 


	8. Wow! Sexy Hanyou!, Part 1

Wow! Sexy Hanyou!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the series. Pretty pathetic disclaimer but I don't care!  
  
(A/N) I got a review and it told me that my A/N's were boring and if your talking about during the story then I can't help it. I'm sorry that you think that but sometimes I put important things there like now. I think I'm updating too quickly so I'm going to slow it down a bit. I'm posting more than I am writing. Please don't be mad at me but I have to do this so I can think and not stress. But I promise that the next update will be in two weeks. Today is 1/13/04. Thank you for your corporation, I hope. Chapters written so far: 14  
  
Chapter 8: Sexy Hanyou  
  
The familiar bright light surrounded us as we went through the well. The bright light stopped as Souta and I hit the solid ground in the Songoku jidad.  
  
"Wow! That was so fun! Can we do it again?" Souta asked getting out of the well.  
  
"When we go back to see my father and Karla. We better get going."  
  
I picked up our things and headed in the direction of the village.  
  
"This place is awesome!" Souta said looking around.  
  
"It's peaceful until a demon comes."  
  
We walked in silence for about fifteen minutes until I heard someone scream.  
  
"No! Miroku!"  
  
I picked up Souta and headed towards the scream. I stopped and saw a large tiger demon hovering over Inuyasha, Sango and a very bloody Miroku.  
  
"Souta stay here."  
  
I put everything down and ran towards the demon.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone that"s your own strength?" I yelled.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango turned my way and when they saw me Sango's mouth opened and Inuyasha looked angry. Maybe because he doesn't want me to interfere. I ran towards the demon and stopped in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing wench?" he yelled.  
  
"Shut up. I need to concentrate," I said as calmly as I could.  
  
"Feh. That demons mine!"  
  
"Inuyasha shut the fuck up!"  
  
Inuyasha just stared at me. I looked back at the demon that was about to strike any minute but was a little frightened and concentrated hard. I then felt energy surround me and I let it build up. When the demon was in mid pounce I let the energy go and it hit the demon and it then blew up.  
  
"That was really cool!" Souta said running up to us.  
  
"Souta? What the hell are you doing here and where is your sister?" Inuyasha asked and then looked around.  
  
"Um. Hi Inuyasha!" I said walking up to the group.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and when his eyes met me, he stared with surprise.  
  
"Hi Kagome! Sorry but can we get Miroku to Kaede and then you can tell us what happened, ok?" Sango asked.  
  
"Whatever." I went get our things again and then picked up Souta.  
  
"Inuyasha? Can you carry Miroku? Please?" Sango pleaded.  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha picked up Miroku and ran to the village.  
  
Sango went to Kirarra who transformed and we rode/ran as fast as we could to the village. When I arrived I went into Kaede's hut and put everything down. Then Inuyasha arrived with Miroku.  
  
"Kaede isn't here so I'll treat his wounds."  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha put Miroku down on a mat and sat in the corner and watched me out of the corner of his eye. I went to one of the bags with the first aid kits, grabbed one and walked to Miroku.  
  
"Kagome, do you need any help?" asked Sango who just entered with Kirarra behind her.  
  
"No, I'm fine." The room was silent with the exception of the noise I was making to help Miroku. "Where's Shippo and Kaede?" I asked braking the silence.  
  
"They went to get some herbs for some medication that she ran out of." Sango replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So."Sango started to say but was cut off.  
  
"AH! Hentai!" I yelled when I felt something familiar touch my butt.  
  
"Kagome? I thought you were Sango. Sorry." Miroku said weakly.  
  
"It's uh. ok." I stuttered. I put the medicine and bandages away and then I sat next to Souta. Miroku got up shakingly ((I have no idea if it is a real word but I'm still going to use it so HA! * Gets captured and put in a mental hospital* )) and walked to Sango and put the blushing Sango on his lap.  
  
"So lady Kagome? What happened to you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well to make a long story short, my father, not Souta's, is a full demon and had an affair with my mother who was human. My father was a leader of a pack of wolves but since he couldn't travel back, his second in command took over. But now the second in command was murdered and since I'm the heir to the pack, the change came earlier than planned." I told them.  
  
"And now that she is a hanyou, Kagome and Inuyasha can be mates!" Souta said.  
  
"Souta!" I said blushing through clenched teeth.  
  
"I told you before, I only told the truth."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Kagome!" came Shippo's voice.  
  
"Shippo!"  
  
Shippo ran to me and gave me a death grip hug. "I missed you so~ much! What happened to you?"  
  
"My father is a full demon." I said simply.  
  
"Oh. Full demon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yay!" Shippo cried and hugged me tighter.  
  
"Ye came back," Kaede said walking into the hut.  
  
"Yeah." I said trying to get Shippo to let go.  
  
"How did this happen?" she asked pointing to me.  
  
"Her father is a full demon and had an affair with her mother. Now if someone asks again I'm gonna kill them." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha" I said when Shippo finally let go. He then looked at me strangling.  
  
"Your not gonna yell at me?"  
  
"Nope. I change and not just physically either. Well I'm getting tired so I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow I want to leave early and find my pack."  
  
"Your going to be a the leader of a pack of wolves?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But she is going to be mates with Inuyasha and they will both take over the pack." Souta said proudly.  
  
"Really?" Shippo asked hopefully.  
  
"Don't listen to my brother. I think living with my father made him crazy." I told Shippo.  
  
"I think you and Inuyasha should be mates. You guys might not know it but when you fight, you get closer and closer together." Miroku said smirking.  
  
"So! That doesn't mean anything!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Whatever." Everyone said smiling minus Inuyasha and I.  
  
"Can you guys be mature for once?" I asked. I got up to get two sleeping bags and handed one for Souta.  
  
"Do I have to go to bed?" he whined.  
  
"No, but I'm not carrying you tomorrow."  
  
"Fine." He sighed.  
  
Everyone got ready for bed and got in their usual spots. I was against the back wall with Shippo, Souta by the left wall, Miroku and Sango near the right wall cuddled up in eachothers arms with Kirara near them, Kaede left to stay somewhere else, and Inuyasha went outside and slept on the roof.  
  
(A/N) I would like to ask everyone if you think I should end the story with Inuyasha and Kagome living happily together after Naraku is killed or have it keep going and tell the story with their kids? Please tell me. If I end it with the happy ending then I have about five chapters to write and if it's with the kids then you will expect lots of chapters, but that may be a problem because I am writing two other stories besides this one. If you want to know what they are about then read my bio. Well I will post the next chapter in two weeks. Ja ne!  
  
Next Chapter: The Brush of a Tasteful Kiss 


	9. The Brush of a Tastful Kiss, Part1

Chapter 9: ~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the series but I do own my soul! Oh I forgot, Kikyo stole it. * Falls over dead *  
  
Souta's POV  
  
It was early in the morning and I didn't want to wake anyone up so I tip toed out side with Miroku's staff to practice tico ton sha a technique which Kagome's father taught me. I brought my own staff but a monk's staff gives you more energy power. He said that I had a little miko in me but not as nearly as strong as Kagome. ((I don't know if guys can be miko's but in here they are.)) It took me awhile to learn but I finally conquered it.  
  
I went into the field and took a stance and held the staff in my right hand. I concentrated while bringing both my arms closer together. When my left hand touched the staff I felt some energy build up. I closed my eyes and pictured the field. I focused my energy and let it go. I opened my eyes and shouted in triumph. The tree I was aiming for was now in ashes. I can't wait to tell Miko that I made a tree turn to ashes! I started to dance around the field yelling, " I DID IT! I DID IT! HA HA HA HA !"  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"Kagome! Wake up!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"I'm up!" I yelled back pulling the blankets over my head.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry Shippo. I didn't mean to yell."  
  
"It's alright. Everyone is waiting for you so we can search for your pack.  
  
"Even Inuyasha?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Yep! Everyone is right. You and Inuyasha were ment to be mates!" After he said that he ran out of the hut as fast as he could so I wouldn't be able to beat him up.  
  
"I'll get him later." I muttered. I packed Souta and my bags and headed outside to join everyone.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I was sitting under a tree thinking about Kagome. Man she looks beautiful than before. Just then Miroku walked up and sat next to me.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." He said happily. How can he be so happy all the time?  
  
"What do you want monk?"  
  
"Just to talk man talk. Miroku said with a shrug. "So what do you think of Kagome's new body?" Miroku asked with a perverted smirk.  
  
"Get your mind out if the gutter monk." I snapped.  
  
"Jeez! Can't we have a man to half demon talk for once?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
"Well, since I'm talking to you, then no. You always say something perverted.  
  
"I just wanted to know what you thought of Kagome's new appearance. I won't even say anything! I swear." Miroku said putting his hands up in defense.  
  
I s he serious? Should I tell him the truth?  
  
I think you should said a voice.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked looking around and found no one, not even Miroku.  
  
I'm your conscience.  
  
"Well go the hell away!"  
  
Why? So you can go and tell Kagome how much you feel about her?  
  
"No! And I don't like her!"  
  
Are you sure about that?  
  
"Leave me the hell alone!"  
  
Before I leave, I just want say that I tell you what will to happen in your future.  
  
"No you can't."  
  
Yes I can. I see you with Kagome with two healthy pups and a great leader of the pack of wolves that you are going to be searching for today. "I hope he falls for that." The voice thought hopefully.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Yep! Before your father died he let me see the future to see what was going to happen to you.  
  
"Oh. Well leave me alone and give me some time to think!" I shouted out loud.  
  
Just then Kagome walked out and looked at me strangely.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Oh, he was just fighting with his conscious because Inuyasha said that he didn't have feelings for you but his conscience says he does." Miroku said and then started to run for his life.  
  
"MIROKU! I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled running after him but I suddenly tasted soil and saw blackness. "Why'd you do that wench?" I yelled at Kagome when I got up.  
  
"Same old Inuyasha." Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean wench?" I asked with a hint of false hurt in my voice.  
  
"You're still mean to your friends, especially when they are telling the truth."  
  
"I.uh.don't like you!" I stuttered.  
  
Kagome walked towards me seductively and got so close that her chest was touching me. Why is my heart beating so fast? Because you love her, said a voice in my head, which was probably my conscious. "Are you sure about that?" She asked in a really sexy voice that made me weak in the knees.  
  
"Uh...Kagome?" I then started to lean forward. Oh Kami (God)! What am I doing? Am I really going to kiss her? What will I do about Kikyo if I do? I closed my eyes and my lips brushed against hers.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Oh Kami! He's going to kiss me! I was only teasing him but I guess he took it seriously! His eyes closed and his lips brushed against mine. He actually tastes pretty good even though our lips just brushed against eachother.  
  
"Hey look! They're kissing!" Yelled Souta. We separated quickly with our faces bright red.  
  
"Souta! I'm going to kill YOU!" I yelled.  
  
"I knew you guys were going to be mates!" He yelled and then ran off singing the kissing song.  
  
"Gr.!" I would have ran after him if two arms didn't wrap around me and pull me into a tight embrace.  
  
"Inuyasha~~~! I want to beat him up!" I whined.  
  
"If you beat him up then your gonna have to take care of him." Inuyasha said into my ear making it twitch.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"We better get going if we are going to find your pack." Inuyasha said clearing his voice and letting go of me.  
  
"Hentai!" We heard Sango yell.  
  
THUMP  
  
Inuyasha and I turned around and saw a fuming Sango and an unconscious Miroku.  
  
"He's at it again!" Sango said angrily.  
  
"Well he is going to have to ride on Kirara." I said. ((I have no idea how to spell her name so can someone help me out?))  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I thought you and Miroku were mates?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I went over this before. Yes we are couples but I just don't like it when he gropes me!" Sango yelled.  
  
"I didn't know you guys finally declared your love for eachother?" I pouted.  
  
"Well you just got back yesterday and we didn't have enough time to fill eachother in of what happened in the months that you were gone." Sango said.  
  
"Well I'm glad you guys are finally a couple. But even before I left you guys did acted like a couple." I said and then I started to laugh when I saw Sango's face turn red. "I.knew.IT!" I said between laughs.  
  
"Alright! Fine, you were right. Now let's get going. If we don't start looking now it will take us a week till we find them." Sango said still red.  
  
Inuyasha, Kirara, and I carried everyone's things and headed out. Sango rode on Kirara with an unconscious Hentai monk, Shippo was sitting on Souta's shoulder who walked in front of Inuyasha and I.  
  
"Yes! We're finally leaving!" Souta cheered.  
  
"Bye Kaede! We will see you later!" I yelled waving to her.  
  
"Bye child! Take care of ye self. When ye and Inuyasha become mates come and get me and I'll perform a ritual that will bind ye even closer!" Kaede said.  
  
"You know, since everyone says that we should be mates and we kinda.um...well you know." Inuyasha said nervously.  
  
"I would love to be your mate!" I yelled excitedly. I stopped walking, dropped everything and gave him a big hug, which made him drop everything he had on the ground. "I thought you would never ask!"  
  
"Um, well I didn't know if you felt the same way as I did."  
  
"Of course I felt the same way! I probably gave you some hints that I had feelings for you."  
  
"Now you are making me feel stupid!" Inuyasha pouted.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hentai!" Screamed Sango.  
  
"He's conscious already? I thought he would have been out for another hour or two." I sighed. "Oh well."  
  
Inuyasha and I picked up the bags that were on the ground and started our trip hand in hand.  
  
(A/N) That was pretty long and I put some fluff in it! Don't worry there will be lots more! I think I am going to make a sequel but I won't start writing it until I finished writing this. So far I am on 16. I hope I will finish it when I reach to chapter 25 but it could be longer. Well I hoped you liked this chapter! I'll post the next chapter in a week or two or when I finish typing it. Ja ne!  
  
Next Chapter: The Marking 


	10. The Marking, Part 1

Chapter 10: The Marking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Shippo * a tear slides down face *  
  
(A/N) I would like to thank all my reviewers! Thank you guys and I love you all!  
  
The next Day in the Evening  
  
"Kagome." Souta said.  
  
"What?" I sighed.  
  
"I'm tired and hungry." He whined.  
  
"We should stop and make camp." Inuyasha said looking up at the sky. "It's getting late."  
  
"Alright." I said. I shouted to Miroku and Sango that we were going to make camp in the forest tonight.  
  
Miroku and Sango left with Kirara to find firewood and Souta and Shippo left to play leaving me alone with Inuyasha.  
  
"So uh, we should.. probably clear the.ground so um... no one could lay on something hard." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Ok." We started picking things up and about a half-hour later, it was clear. "Now that that is finished, we have nothing else to do."  
  
"Well, we could talk." Inuyasha said coming around me and holding me tightly against him.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" I asked smiling.  
  
"Well, first I want to know what happened in your time during the months that you weren't here and then I want to talk about our future." Inuyasha sat on the ground with me in his lap. I told him about my training and Souta's. I also told him what my reaction was when I found out I was a hanyou. He asked if I liked it and I told him that I was scared at first but I was happy because I could fight by his side and I wouldn't be a weak jewel detector. When Inuyasha heard me say that he got angry.  
  
"You're not just a fuckin damn jewel detector! And you were never weak!"  
  
"Gomen. I won't ever say it again."  
  
"That's more like it.  
  
"Now about our future. Before we become actual mates, we have to mark eachother and share a drop of blood and then on the next full moon, we got to do it." I said blushing.  
  
"Do what?" Inuyasha asked teasingly.  
  
"You know what." I was now blushing like a tomato.  
  
"No, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" He asked innocently.  
  
"We would have to get all fleshy." I was now the brightest red anyone had ever scene. I'm going to kill him  
  
"What do you mean, "get all fleshy"?"  
  
"I mean that were going to have to have sex!" I shouted.  
  
"What?!" Came Souta and Shippo's voice from the bushes with wood in their arms.  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha and I muttered moving away from eachother.  
  
Souta and Shippo put the wood in the middle of the clearing and then they went back into the woods to search for more firewood with a smirk on their faces. I walked to the pile, concentrated on it and within a second, we had a foot high blazing fire.  
  
"Wow! You can blow things up AND start fires. What other things can you do?" Inuyasha asked impressed.  
  
"I can do a lot of things like levitate, freeze time, and have nature obey.  
  
"What do you mean, "have nature obey"?"  
  
"I can make it rain, snow, stuff like that. I just have to concentrate a bit. Oh! I just learned a new one!" I said excitedly.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked getting impatient.  
  
"I can read people's minds! It's so much fun! But never do it to Miroku! Ew! I could probably do without knowing what he is thinking." I said making a discussed face. If Sango ever found out what he was thinking then she would probably beat the living shit out of him!  
  
"Have you read mine?"  
  
"Not yet. I don't really want to. I kinda already know what you're thinking." Sometimes. That's what happens when you've been around someone for nearly 3 years!  
  
"What am I thinking?" He asked mischievously.  
  
I had no clue what he was thinking because his face didn't show anything so I concentrated and in a second I heard it. It was soft but I could hear it. Wow. He is almost like Miroku! Demanding!  
  
"You want to mark me now? In two days there is going to be a full moon. That is way too quick!"  
  
"You read my mind didn't you?" He said smiling.  
  
"So! And I hope I don't have to again! You are so demanding!"  
  
"So! And it's not early if you love someone as much as I love you!" He said stubbornly.  
  
"I guess. But what about my pack? They will probably know that we just marked eachother and probably won't think highly of me."  
  
"What if they found us and I didn't mark you? Then we wouldn't be able to stay together without embarrassing ourselves."  
  
I got up and walked to Inuyasha. "Then let's do it." Inuyasha leaned forward, tilted his head, and kissed my neck gently.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too." I whispered back.  
  
When the words left my mouth, Inuyasha bit down on my neck. When he pulled back a little I waited a second and then I went to his neck and bit down. I sucked a little blood and then I pulled back, bit my lip and smeared my blood into his. "Now we wait till the full moon." I said now looking into his eyes lovingly.  
  
"Miroku. I didn't say that I didn't want to have a baby. It's too dangerous to have one since Naraku is still alive. Once he is dead then we will think about it, ok?" Sango asked coming out of the forest carrying wood with Miroku and Kirara behind her also carrying wood.  
  
"Alright dear Sango. I'll wait until then." Miroku said putting his pile of wood next to Sango's.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"We thought we would let you and Kagome spend sometime together. You haven't seen eachother in 5 months!" Said Sango.  
  
"I guess they did more than just talking." Miroku said smirking like crazy.  
  
"Miroku! Stop being a hentai!" Sango yelled throwing a rock at him.  
  
"Ow! But look at their necks! There's blood there AND on their mouths! They were necking!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"That is probably something they do when they start to have sex." Shippo whispered to Souta coming back with more firewood.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" I asked with my hands on my hips and tail wagging angrily.  
  
"Coming back with more fire wood. Duh!" Souta said rudely.  
  
"Whatever." Everyone got their beds ready, with the exception of Inuyasha who sleeps in the trees still, while I got dinner ready. "Alright everybody. Dinners ready." When I looked up, I saw Inuyasha drooling all over himself standing with an empty bowl ready to be filled with the delicious ramen that he so loves and craves for everytime when it is time to eat. "Hungry?"  
  
"Uha!" Inuyasha said moving his head up and down violently.  
  
"He finished the ramen that you left in three days." Shippo said.  
  
"He must really miss it." I said looking at Inuyasha and smiling evilly. I filled everyone's cup with ramen besides Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey! Where's mine?" He whined.  
  
"Oh? Did I forget you? I'm sorry Inuyasha, I guess I didn't make enough ramen for you." I then took my cup and took a large amount of ramen, put it in my mouth, and ate it slowly making Inuyasha drool even more.  
  
"Make some more."  
  
"Sorry. Too~ lazy!"  
  
"Then if you won't make me any, then I'll steal yours!" He reached to grab my cub but I got up and started to run around the campfire.  
  
"Go Kagome!" "Get her!" "Eat it before he gets it!" "Inuyasha! You can do it!" Everyone yelled cheering for either Inuyasha or me.  
  
I turned my head and saw Inuyasha hot on my tail. Literary! While I was looking back I didn't see my bag in front of me so I tripped and landed on my back with ramen all over me. I looked up and saw Inuyasha looking down at me laughing with the rest of the group. "Now look what you made me do!" I scolded him. Inuyasha just smiled, leaned over me and then started eating the ramen off of me. "What are you doing!" I shrieked making him wince.  
  
Inuyasha looked up from eating with a smirk on his face. "I'm hungry! You wouldn't make another batch so I'm eating yours!" He said and then continued eating the ramen that was still on me.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I yelled hurting his ears and mine as well.  
  
"What?!" I heard him muffle.  
  
"Not in front of Shippo and Souta!" I said as serious as I could because he was licking my ticklish spot.  
  
"But I'm having so much fun!" Inuyasha whined but reluctantly got off and helped me up.  
  
""Now I'm going to have to take a bath!"  
  
"Then we could take one together." He said smirking.  
  
"No. I want to take a bath by myself and if you fallow then I'll say the s word till you reach the other side of the earth!"  
  
"Fine." He muttered unhappily.  
  
I gathered all my supplies that I needed from my backpack. "I'll be back soon." I left and headed towards the hot spring. "Hmmm, this is so relaxing." I said as I lowered myself in the spring. A while later, my ear twitched when I heard a twig snap behind me. "Inuyasha! I thought I told you that I didn't want you to come!" When no one answered, I started to freak out. "Who's there?" I yelled and then I sensed three shards. I quickly got out and wrapped a towel around my body. "You can come out now."  
  
A figure stepped out from behind the bush with a smirk on his face with a hint of hurt shown also.  
  
"Hello Kagome."  
  
(A/N) I hoped you liked this chapter. I wonder who the figure is. Well you will find out in the next chapter! So say tuned and wait until then!  
  
P.S. I have 18 chapters written out so far. I think chapter 20 or 21 would be the end of this fic. I still haven't decided to do a sequel yet but most likely I will I haven't decided on what it will be about yet. If I do then I'll tell you when I post chapter 13 up. Ja!  
  
Next Chapter: Koga's Story 


	11. Koga's Story, Part 1

Chapter 11: Koga's Story  
  
Disclaimer: I no own you please no sue!  
  
Recap:  
  
""Now I'm going to have to take a bath!"  
  
"Then we could take one together." He said smirking.  
  
"No. I want to take a bath by myself and if you fallow then I'll say the s word till you reach the other side of the earth!"  
  
"Fine." He muttered unhappily.  
  
I gathered all my supplies that I needed from my backpack. "I'll be back soon." I left and headed towards the hot spring. "Hmmm, this is so relaxing." I said as I lowered myself in the spring. A while later, my ear twitched when I heard a twig snap behind me. "Inuyasha! I thought I told you that I didn't want you to come!" When no one answered, I started to freak out. "Who's there?" I yelled and then I sensed three shards. I quickly got out and wrapped a towel around my body. "You can come out now."  
  
A figure stepped out from behind the bush with a smirk on his face with a hint of hurt shown also.  
  
"Hello Kagome."  
  
End Recap:  
  
"Koga." I said angrily because he was hiding while I was taking a bath.  
  
"So you chose dog turd to be your mate."  
  
"Yeah but his name is Inuyasha. Why were your watching me besides the fact that you wanted to see me naked."  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have but I'm your second in commander/body guard." Koga said smiling.  
  
"Don't get any ideas and what the hell do you mean commander?"  
  
"You're our new leader and I was assigned to get you and bring you back. Well actually I insisted to come and get you."  
  
"Hold on a minute. Aren't you the prince to your pack of wolves?"  
  
"Well our pack was divided into two, one was the royal and the other were the servants/messengers/protectors. My uncle was the original leader and my father was second in command. When my uncle traveled through this well, similar to the one you go through, and never came back, my father took over. My uncle sent messages telepathic to my father. A month ago my father was murdered. When my father was killed I became the leader but when the sika ((It's not a real word but it's going to be like a seer.)) detected that my uncle had a child who was a girl. I sent some wolves to look for her.  
  
Then three days ago, the sika said that our new leader was coming out of the Bone Eaters well. When I heard her say that I knew she was talking about you so I sniffed you out and here you are." He told me with his arms spread out wide.  
  
"Okay~~. Can you turn around so I can change?"  
  
"Oh come on Kagome! You know you want me to look."  
  
"You acting just like Miroku."  
  
"Fine, I'll turn around."  
  
While I was changing into something similar to the outfit I wore last time, ((The on in the at the beginning of chapter 8 if you don't remember.)) I noticed a lightning shape above my belly button. "Alright. Let's go." I said leading the way to camp.  
  
"The mutt is not going to be happy to see me."  
  
"If he hurts you then I'll say the magic word." It was probably around eleven o'clock by the time we arrived at camp. Everyone was waiting besides Inuyasha who was waiting impatiently.  
  
"What took you so long wench?" Inuyasha said walking to me but stopped when he saw Koga and then narrowed his eyes. "What is the wimpy wolf doing here?"  
  
"Sit!" Inuyasha hit the ground with a thud and ten seconds later was getting up saying the most colorful word ever known to men. "The wimpy wolf is here to take me to my pack and you better be nice to him." I said and then went to my sleeping bag and crawled into it for warmth.  
  
"Why should I be nice to him?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Because he is my cousin." I said tiredly.  
  
"How?!"  
  
"I'll tell you in the mourning. I'm tired." I whined hoping that he would stop asking questions and go to sleep.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha walked to me, laid down and snuggled to me and giving a low purring sound.  
  
"I'll be back in the mourning. Better be ready when I return." Koga said and then left.  
  
"Goodnight my love."  
  
"Night."  
  
(A/N) Before you go and review my story telling me how great this fic is, I would like for you to read what I'm going to put below. I will need it greatly so please review and tell me. I need you to vote and tell me if Inuyasha and Kagome should have a boy or a girl and should Sango and Miroku have a boy or girl.  
  
They both can't be the same like Kagome and Sango both having girls or both have boys ok? Oh and I need a name for Koga's and Ayame's. If Inu/K kid is a girl then Koga/A will be a boy and if it's a girl then theirs will be a girls. Now I'm going to put a list of names on the bottom for you to choose. When you review put it like this I/K+girl/boy=name.  
  
Ex: I/k + boy = Xander  
Ex: S/M + girl = Xandra  
Ex: K/A + boy/girl= name  
  
Got it? Kind of confusing but it at least works. I hope. So here are your names to pick. The gender names are going to be mixed up because you could use a guy name for a girl.  
  
1) Xander 2) Inu 3) Spunk 4) Kiso 5) Hickery 6) Kokei  
  
7) Kai 8) Xandra 9) Yasha 10) Kasha 11) Misha 12) Sisha  
  
13) Kisa 14) Nami 15) Kasumi 16) Hitomi 17) Kage  
  
Next Chapter: No Name Chapter 


	12. No Name Chapter, Part 1

Chapter 13: No Name Chapter  
  
Disclaimer: U + Me = no own  
  
(A/N) I got some reviews for the names and their genders and I'll put them down blow and I'm gonna need you do vote one in each couple groups. Please? I really need it cause I can't choose on my own and I need it for the end of this story and maybe for the sequel if I do it.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome Miroku and Sango Koga and Ayame girl-Kasumi 1) twins:boy-Kiso girl-Xandra 1) boy-Spunk (2 votes) girl-Kasha 2) girl-Kasha 2) Hitomi girl-Nami 3) boy-Kasumi 3) boy-Xander boy-Kiso 4) boy-Hickery 4)twins:girls- Kisa&Sisha girl-Kai 5) boy Kokie girl-Kasumi  
  
I woke up feeling arms around my waist holding me possessively. I turned around a bit and saw a sleeping kawaii Inuyasha. I tried to get out of his embrace but he kept on pulling me tighter towards him. "Inuyasha! Let go of me!" I hissed in his ear.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha growled waking up. "Why'd you wake me up?" He whined.  
  
"Because you wouldn't let me go and I have to go to the bathroom!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Well sor~~y!" He said letting me go.  
  
"You can hold me tonight if ya want ta."  
  
"But I don't want to wait!"  
  
"Tuff!" I got up before he could embrace me and went to the bathroom. When I came out of the forest, everyone was up and eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Kagome. Are you ready to search for your pack now?" Sango asked.  
  
"Don't need to. They found me."  
  
"Oh. * Long long long long pause * How?"  
  
"He found me."  
  
"Who?" Miroku asked.  
  
"My cousin."  
  
"Who's your cousin?!" Miroku and Sango asked impatiently.  
  
"Koga." Inuyasha said saying his name as if it was a bad word.  
  
"Ew!" Sango said as she made a disgusted face. "And he wanted you do be his women too!"  
  
"Who's Koga?" Souta asked.  
  
"A wimp wolf who wouldn't leave Kagome alone. He wanted her to be is women but since she is so smart she chose to be my women!" Inuyasha said proudly.  
  
"Since when?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and ear twitching. Inuyasha walked to me and started to rub my ears, which made me feel all cozy inside.  
  
"Since I marked you as mine wench."  
  
"My name is not wench baka!"  
  
"You're my wench and I'm your baka." Inuyasha said and then leaned down and kissed my soft pink lips.  
  
"Why don't you two get a room?" Souta asked.  
  
"Cause there are no rooms in this era! Well if you own your own house you do but we don't. When is the wimpy wolf gonna be here?"  
  
"You know, you should start calling me commander from now on if you are going to stay with the pack." Koga said coming out of the bushes.  
  
"And you should start calling me your highness!" Inuyasha shot back.  
  
"For once could you two stop fighting?" I asked tiredly.  
  
"Fine." They said still growling at eachother.  
  
"Now that that is settled, let's go." Miroku said standing up.  
  
"Yay!" Shippo and Souta yelled. "We're going to see Kagome's pack!"  
  
"And now it's Inuyasha's as well." Miroku said.  
  
"And we are like the princes!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Yay!" Souta cheered.  
  
"Let's get going runts. It's going to be a long long journey." Koga said."  
  
"Kirara! Transform!" Sango shouted. "We'll take Shippo and Souta with us." She told me.  
  
"But I want to go with Kagome!" Shippo whined.  
  
"Go with Sango and Miroku please. It will be easier to travel that way." I told him.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Souta got on Kirara. When they were settled we started our long trip to the place were my pack was staying and who are waiting for my arrival.  
  
(A/N) When I'm writing this chapter it was Christmas Eve and look at what the date it is now! Kami, time passes quickly. Now please vote and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Ja!  
  
7 to 8 chapters left of this story.  
  
Next Chapter: Miroku and Sango Fluff! 


	13. Miroku and Sango Fluff, Part 1

Chapter 13: Miroku and Sango Fluff  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the series.  
  
(A/N) Muy Importante!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok everyone. This is actually chapter 13 not including the A/N thingy and last chapter was 12. Got it? Then lets move on. I have chosen to do a sequel but I don't know what I'm going to do with it. One more thing before I shut up, my IM name has changed to Inuxkag43v3r. I am on most of the time (3 p.m. to 5 p.m. during the week. For the weekend, it varies) so you can IM me whenever you like. Actually, I would appreciate it if you IM'd me. Ok now, I'm shutting up now so you can read this chapter. Arigatu for those who read this.  
  
Sango's POV  
  
"I'm tired." Complained Shippo.  
  
"How can you be tired? You've been on Kirara the whole time!" Miroku said with his face beat read from me hitting him because he tried to grope me.  
  
"They need to stretch. We should tell Kagome, Inuyasha, and Koga." I told him.  
  
"I don't think Inuyasha would like that."  
  
"I don't think he is too anxious to meet the pack so I think he will let us relax."  
  
"I'm hungry." Souta whined from behind me.  
  
"Fine. We'll tell them." Miroku said and then yelled to the two half demons and demon. "Lady Kagome! Inuyasha! We need to take a brake so Shippo and Souta can stretch!" They stopped and waited till we landed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"Shippo and Souta are hungry and they also need to stretch." I told her.  
  
"Alright. We should probably rest here tonight."  
  
"Sango and I will go get some firewood for dinner. We will be back shortly." Miroku told everyone and then led the way into the forest in search of firewood.  
  
"So." I began to say to try and make a conversation.  
  
Miroku kept on walking like he didn't hear me, which got me very angry! Jackass! Well I didn't really say anything for him to start a conversation so I guess I'll let it go for now. He's probably still mad at me for telling him that I didn't want to try having kids at this moment. It's just that I don't want to have my kid killed by Naraku or both Miroku and I murder. Then he or she would be an orphan and I wouldn't want that to happen to my kid. Oh! I have to stop thinking about that! It's driving me insane!  
  
"Sango?" Miroku asked after about five minutes.  
  
"Hmm?" I replied.  
  
"You know that I love you, right?"  
  
"If you didn't then you wouldn't have married me."  
  
"I'm sorry. That was a really stupid question. It's just that I worry for you. With this curse and all, I don't know when it will suck me in and I'm not ready to leave you." Miroku said sadly.  
  
"Miroku, we will get through this. I promise you with all my heart that we will kill Naraku and get your hand to look normal." I went to Miroku and kissed him passionately on his nice cute lips. I parted my lips a little and in a second, his tongue entered my mouth and explored every inch of it.  
  
"Sango." I heard Miroku mumble. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"We better get some wood so we can have some dinner tonight." Miroku said letting me go but kept his hand on mine.  
  
"Ok. Let's go."  
  
Koga's POV  
  
I shouldn't have these feelings for Kagome but I can't help it. It will probably end once I marry Ayame. I do hope so. I don't think I can take the torture anymore. I think Ayame is nice and pretty hot. Maybe if we stay with eachother we will become more open with eachother. At least I don't have a competition with her and she isn't my cousin. I can't wait to see Ayame's face when I ask her to be my mate tonight. I have no clue why we stopped here for Inuyasha and Kagome to mate. But I'm just glad that she has someone who loves her and will always take good care of her and isn't her cousin.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.  
  
"They're probably talking or doing some other things." ((Get your mind out of the gutter please!))  
  
"Well they should have been here by now!"  
  
"Take it easy! You should."  
  
Kagome  
  
"Who's there?" I asked looking around.  
  
Don't worry, it's only me.  
  
"Daddy?" (Did you think I forgot about him? I don't thing so!))  
  
"Kagome? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked rushing to my side.  
  
"Shh!" I snapped at him.  
  
Just think in her head to communicate with me.  
  
"Ok."  
  
So how are things in the Songoku jidad?  
  
"It's ok."  
  
How's Inuyasha?  
  
"He's fine."  
  
So you guys are finally declared eachother as mates.  
  
"Yes we did."  
  
Oh so that means that you and Inuyasha are going to do it tonight?  
  
"Yeah." I was now blushing like crazy and Inuyasha was looking at me as if I was crazy. "But I don't think that is the reason you wanted to talk to me is it?"  
  
Not really. I just wanted to know when you're going to visit your old man.  
  
"Hopefully after we defeat Naraku. So how is Karla doing?"  
  
We went to the doctors today and they said that she is pregnant.  
  
"Congratulations! I'll try to come home as soon as possible. I have to go now. Sango and Miroku just came back with the firewood so I am going to have to make dinner for everyone. Tell Karla that I said hello and I'll see you soon."  
  
Ok honey. Bye.  
  
"Bye."  
  
I broke my concentration and felt exhausted and a very bad headache. "Oww!" I groaned.  
  
"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked kneeling down besides me.  
  
"I'm fine. The mind talking thing just took a lot of energy out of me." I said getting up and taking the food out of my pack for dinner.  
  
"You should get some rest for tonight."  
  
"Why? Are you going to be ruff with me?" I asked smirking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe." He said smirking even more. "We should both rest up."  
  
"But what about dinner?"  
  
"Leave the supplies and food out. Sango can take care of it.  
  
"Fine." I said giving in, not that I actually put up a fight. "Sango can you."  
  
"Sure. You two just go rest up and I'll call you when dinners ready." Sango said already getting it ready.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha and I said.  
  
We headed towards the forest to find a tree where we could take a sort nap in. When we found one Inuyasha jumped on a branch with his arm around my waist. We then got comfortable and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
(A/N) So how was that? The next chapter is with the mating and crap and I am not so good with that kinda stuff. Well here are some good news and bad news.  
  
Good news: I finished part one of this story, which has a total of 20 chapters and 21 the thank you chapter.  
  
Bad news: I haven't started writing part 2. All I know is that the story is going to be mostly about Kagome's and Inuyasha's daughter Kasumi but that is all I know. Also I won't be updating as frequently as I have been. I have finished writing my second fic also and I need to type that up as well. Plus I have three other stories that I'm going to be writing. One is going to be a one shot because my friend wants me to write it, the other about Kagome going to a special school with demons and half demons because Kagome is a half demon and the sequel to this story. If you want to know more about the story with Kagome and the school then look on my bio.  
  
The results to the vote: ((I kinda changed some of them so don't yell at me!))  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: Twins- girl = Kasumi boy = Inuome ((not on the list))  
  
Sango and Miroku: Twins- girl = Kai boy = Kiso  
  
Koga and Ayame: boy = Spunk  
  
Miko and Karla ((had to add them also)) girl = Kisa  
  
(A/N) Well there are the results. Now stay tune for the next chapter!  
  
Next Chapter: Mating and Sex 


	14. Mating and Sex!, Part 1

Chapter 14: Mating and Sex  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and you don't either so do I have to keep saying it? * yawn *  
  
A/N Before I can continue writing part 2 I will need your help. Should Kasumi become mates with Kiso or Spunk? I know Spunk is her cousin but you will find out in part 2 how they are not. I know that is revealing a lot but I will not be able to finish part 2 without this information. If you want to know who the people are look in the future chapters. I'm too lazy to look where it is right now. The next chapter to my other story will be out later than planed, maybe be out in a week or two. This is being posted about two weeks earlier because today is a very special day for me and no it is not my birthday. It has been 7 years since I was adopted! Not too big for some ppl but it is to me. Thank you to the people who read this and I will try to post the next chapter soon. I will stop the voting at chapter 17. Now please read and find out what happens!  
  
WARNING!!!!!  
  
This chapter is a minor lemon! If you are not of age please do not read!  
I did warn you so I better not get in trouble!  
  
"Hey Kagome! Inuyasha! Dinners ready!" Souta and Shippo yelled.  
  
"Five more minutes please." I mumbled.  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked concerned.  
  
"Mmm. I'm just tired." I snuggled closer into him, if that was possible, for more warmth.  
  
"Why don't we go and eat then we can find a place where we can mate." At the word mate I started to blush. I looked up and saw Inuyasha blushing as well.  
  
"Ok, mate." I said smiling. We headed towards camp and smelled the delicious ramen. When we got to camp Inuyasha had drool all over himself.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Aha!" He said shaking his head up and down. We all ate in silence and when everyone was finished I helped Sango with the dishes and put Shippo and Souta to bed."  
  
Night mommy." Shippo muttered.  
  
"Night honey."  
  
"Night Sis."  
  
"Night Souta." I kissed them both and went to find Inuyasha.  
  
"Ready?" Inuyasha asked jumping out of no where scaring the living daylights out of me.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He said smirking.  
  
"I know you won't I'm just scared that's all."  
  
"You're not the only one." He whispered in my ear. We told Miroku, Sango, and Koga that we were going for a walk and would be back later but of course they knew better.  
  
"You two can just take your time." Miroku said smiling but with a hurt expression could be seen.  
  
"Don't worry Miroku. You and Sango will have a chance soon. You just have to wait a while." I said blushing at Miroku's comment.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango shrieked.  
  
"Nani?! I was only helping!" I pouted.  
  
"You guys better get going." Sango said angrily but blushing.  
  
"K." Inuyasha and I left and walked hand in hand in the forest. It was about an hour and a half until Inuyasha stopped walking. I looked at him and saw him staring behind me. I turned around and saw what looked like a bed.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I whispered.  
  
"Are you ready to start?" He asked pulling me into an embrace.  
  
"Yes. I am." Inuyasha then brought his lips to mine and gave me a long passionate kiss. We parted after a full minute and just started into eachothers eyes. Inuyasha then started to take my cloths off. When he got to my bra he got frustrated with the clip. I tried to help him but he pushed my hands away. It took him more than five minutes until he finally got it undone. He then picked me up bridal style and laid me under the covers. Inuyasha stopped and began taking his cloths off. When he finally took off his last article of clothing, he crawled under the covers next to me. He put his arms around me and started kissing me all over.  
  
"Kagome. I love you so much." He mumbled through his kisses.  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha." Inuyasha then stopped kissing me. I looked up and saw all the love in his eyes that he had for me.  
  
"Are you ready to become closer together?"  
  
"Yes, I am." I whispered to Inuyasha who then kissed me softly on the lips and then thrusted into me causing me to yelp in enormous pain and surprise.  
  
"You ok mate?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine. You just surprised me a bit." I kissed him and then started thrusting with him. I gave a low moan making Inuyasha really aroused. After about fifteen minutes, he got tired of thrusting and started to move up and down. I felt my stomach tighten and moaned even louder. I gripped his shoulders as tight as I could causing blood to drip. A minute later, I felt something warm go into me making me gasp. Oh god! I think his seed was just sent into me! Inuyasha held me closer going back to thrusting. I moaned louder than before making him go even faster and faster. For about two more hours, we shared our passion for eachother and fell asleep in eachothers arms.  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
"Don't you even dare." Sango said before I even touched her.  
  
"I wasn't going to do anything! I swear!" I replied innocently pulling my hand back fast so she couldn't see that I was about to touch her.  
  
"Miroku, I'm your wife. I always know what you're going to do."  
  
"You always suck the fun out of our marriage!" I pouted.  
  
"We didn't even start the fun honey so stop complaining."  
  
"Well then why don't we start?" I asked perverdedly. I then started to slide towards Sango.  
  
"Miroku~~! I told you before that we can't have sex yet. Once Naraku is destroyed we will."  
  
"Do think Kagome's pack will help defeat him?"  
  
"If they want to protect her then they would. We should be arriving at the cave by tomorrow around noon if we get up early enough."  
  
"Sango, why ca..." I started to say.  
  
"No." Sango snapped interrupting me.  
  
"You didn't even let me finish what I was going to say!"  
  
"I told you before! I'm your wife and I know everything!"  
  
"We can be careful. Please?" I asked getting on my hands and knees. "I love you Sango."  
  
Sango looked at me for awhile and then smiled. "I love you too Miroku." Sango then threw her arms around me and kissed me passionately on the lips. Sango broke the kiss and whispered, "As long as we're careful." I smiled and captured Sango's lips with mine. I picked her up, still kissing her and brought her to her sleeping bag were we made love that night.  
  
(A/N) How was that? I hope I don't get yelled at for writing a chapter like this but I did warn you people first. Kami I can't believe I wrote it though! I wanted my friend Amanda to write the lemon part but she didn't have time. If you get the chance please read one of her stories. Well please review and the next chapter will be about the pack so stay tuned.  
  
Refural: http://www. chapter=1  
  
This story is really good. I recommend this to everyone. There are 35 chapters so far.  
  
After defeating Naraku, Inuyasha demands the Shikon jewel. Once he gets it he seems to make a wish, but nothing happened? Did he make a wish? Did the jewel refuse to grant it? IYKag MirSan  
  
Chapter 15: The Pack and The Plan  
  
Chapter 16: Sesshomaru  
  
Chapter 17: Sango's Good News  
  
Chapter 18: Goodbye  
  
Chapter 19: The Last Battle  
  
Chapter 20: End of Part 1  
  
Here are all the chapters to part 1. Ja ne!  
  
. 


	15. The Plan and The Pack, Part 1

Chapter 15: The Pack and The Plan  
  
Disclaimer: Let's see, do I own or not own? That is the question! * Police come and point guns at me * Alright! I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
"Mmmmm." Last night was the best night I have ever had. I woke up feeling weak because of what happened between my mate and I last night. My whole body was aching but I had to get up so we could arrive at our destination tonight. I quickly got up and quietly put my cloths on. I then went to Inuyasha and tried waking him up. "Inuyasha, Hun. You need to wake up now."  
  
"Couple more minutes please." He mumbled.  
  
"Inuyasha! We have to go now!" I yelled. I was now starting to get angry because he was not listening to me.  
  
"Grr! I'm up, I'm up!" He got up quickly and changed. We headed back towards camp hand in hand and when we arrived, we saw a red faced Sango, a very happy, well more than happy, Miroku, an embarrassed Shippo, an aggravated Koga and some other wolf chick with red hair who was clinging to Koga like no tomorrow.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Inuyasha asked pulling me closer to him.  
  
"This is my mate Ayame." Koga replied.  
  
"Finally found someone who likes you back I see."  
  
"Inuyasha!" I scolded him.  
  
"It's true." I heard him mutter.  
  
"Well you don't have to be so mean!"  
  
"Can you two stop fighting! We have to go now if you want to make it by night fall." Koga interrupted.  
  
We all packed our things and started out journey towards where my pack would be found again. Shippo, Souta, Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara, while Koga, Ayame, Inuyasha and I ran/jumped. At noon, we stopped to eat and rest. When everyone was energized enough, we headed out. As we were running, I noticed things that I didn't notice before I changed into a hanyou. My eyesight was keener, I could hear the slightest sound that could be heard miles away. And smell! That can be the worst at times. It was intoxicating! How can any hanyou or demon take the stench found in swamps and such?! But I guess it could come to good use when you're trying to find someone or food or stuff like that. It was about seven when Koga and Ayame stopped abruptly in front of a cave.  
  
"We're here!" Ayame said excitedly. ((I don't know her personality so I'll make her be a chipper person.))  
  
At that moment, wolf demons started walking out of the cave to greet Koga and Ayame. There were many children, women, and men, lots of men, and they were now starting to surround us.  
  
"This is our new leader, her mate, and friends." Koga said pointing to each and every one of us as he spoke. They immediately kneeled.  
  
"They are humans, a puny fox demon, and half-breeds!" One of the men wolf demons shouted angrily. He had long hair to his waist and had it tied in a low ponytail.  
  
"Kiyo! You better apologize to Lady Kagome or she will have the choice in killing you!" Koga snapped. Kiyo looked at Koga, then to me and apologized.  
  
"It's alright." I told him gently. He looked at me in confusion but gave a small smile.  
  
"Kara, get some rooms ready for Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha's friend immediately." Koga ordered a young wolf demon women.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Koga then turned to us smiling. "When Kara returns, she will see you to your quarters. Ayame and I will be discussing a vacation that we would like to take after we defeat Naraku."  
  
"Thank you." I said bowing.  
  
"Yo don't bow Kagome. You are their leader so they bow to you. Same with you Inuyasha." Koga gave one last smile and left with Ayame while we stood stunned with the wolf demons that didn't get assigned a job.  
  
"Um... You may all go on and finish with what you were doing." I said nervously. They all bowed and left.  
  
"Wow." Miroku said wrapping his arm around Sango who immediately snuggled into Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, wow." I muttered.  
  
"What do we do now?" Souta asked petting the now small Kirara in his arms.  
  
"I guess we wait until Kara shows us to our rooms." Sango sighed.  
  
"Can Souta and I go play with the other wolf demon children?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yes you may but don't go too far and be careful." I told them sternly in motherly tone.  
  
"Yes mommy." Shippo said and then left with Souta with Kirara following.  
  
"You are begging to be one concerned parent." Miroku said smirking.  
  
"So, I care about him like my own son." I shrugged.  
  
"Now what?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject. Must be too embarrassing for him to think of kids. I can't wait till we have some of our own. He'll be a great father with him being over protected and all.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Why don't we figure out how to defeat Narku?" Sango suggested.  
  
"Sure, I guess we could do that." If only we knew how to defeat him. Each time we fight against him, it felt like he wasn't using all his strength, like he was holding back.  
  
"We can go find him and use all our techniques at the same time." Inuyasha suggested.  
  
"But what about the pack? They are gonna want revenge when Naraku killed most Koga's comrades awhile ago." I told him.  
  
"They'll get a chance but we have powers or weapons that they don't have. While they use their claws to kill, I have tesaiga, Sango Hikorashi, Miroku wind tunnel, and Kagome her miko powers and her new ones from the change."  
  
"But what about the poisonous wasps?" Sango asked clutching to Miroku more.  
  
"If the wasps come, which most likely they will, Miroku will have to sit out or use his staff." I told her. Damn those wasps! Always injuring Morku but then again Miroku is always putting himself in danger when he opens his wind tunnel with the wasps there.  
  
"But we can't fight without Miroku and your pack alone." Sango said worriedly.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're not going to like this idea but it's our only way." I said turning towards my mate and looking at him in the eyes. "We will have to team up with Sesshomaru."  
  
A/N It's a cliffy! Hope you don't hate me but had to do it. I have just realized that my chapters are very short. To write this chapter took 4 pages not including the A/N. The next chapter is 9 pages and the next is 5 and the one after that is 6 and after that was 6 again and the last chapter to part 1 is 5 pages long. The chapters after this, are written, not typed so they may become longer cause I always seem to add more things. One more thing before I go, before I can continue writing part 2, I will need your help. Should Kasumi become mates with Kiso or Spunk? I know Spunk is her cousin but you will find out in part 2 how they are not. I know that is revealing a lot but I will not be able to finish part 2 without this information. If you want to know who the people are look in the future chapters. I'm too lazy to look where it is right now.  
  
I know this sounds desperate but please review. I feel that no one is interested in this fic, making me want to remove the story. This is my first story and I am trying my best to make my other stories better since no one has reviewed telling me how great or terrible it is. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. I will stop the voting at chapter 17.  
  
Refural: http: // www. Fanfiction .net/read. Php? Story id = 1623577  
  
After defeating Naraku, Inuyasha demands the Shikon jewel. Once he gets it he seems to make a wish, but nothing happened? Did he make a wish? Did the jewel refuse to grant it? IYKag MirSan  
  
http: // www. Fanfiction ? =story id = 1691222  
  
The rating may go up... Kagome kills a youkai with her bare hands! How is this going to effect her relationship with Inuyasha? Wait a minute! What Relationship? ((This is a lemon fic. A pretty good one too! LOL! I'm being a pervert!))  
  
((Delete spaces and capitals))  
  
Chapter 16: Sesshomaru  
  
Chapter 17: Sango's Good News  
  
Chapter 18: Goodbye  
  
Chapter 19: The Last Battle  
  
Chapter 20: End of Part 1  
  
Here are all the chapters to part 1. Ja ne! 


	16. Sesshomaru, Part 1

Sesshomaru  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm? I don't think, I mean, I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this story.  
  
A/N GOMEN! I really am! I have been so busy that it isn't funny! *hits head on table * This chapter is longer than I planed which I am really surprised and glad. I hope you like it. Please read the author note on the bottom. One last thing. I don't know the next time I will be able to post the next chapter. My friend is now starting to type my chapters for me cause she has all the time in the world unlike me. Plus she is a faster typer than I am. I do hope it will be soon though. ((My computer is wacked up so the format will not be right.))  
  
Recap:  
  
"Why don't we figure out how to defeat Naraku?" Sango suggested.  
  
"Sure, I guess we could do that." If only we knew how to defeat him. Each time we fight against him, it felt like he wasn't using all his strength, like he was holding back.  
  
"We can go find him and use all our techniques at the same time." Inuyasha suggested.  
  
"But what about the pack? They are gonna want revenge when Naraku killed most Koga's comrades awhile ago." I told him.  
  
"They'll get a chance but we have powers or weapons that they don't have. While they use their claws to kill, I have tetsaiga, ((I don't think this is how you spell it so please help me)) Sango Hikorashi, ((Don't know the spelling for this also)) Miroku wind tunnel, and Kagome her miko powers and her new ones from the change."  
  
"But what about the poisonous wasps?" Sango asked clutching to Miroku more.  
  
"If the wasps come, which most likely they will, Miroku will have to sit out or use his staff." I told her. Damn those wasps! Always injuring Miroku but then again Miroku is always putting himself in danger when he opens his wind tunnel with the wasps there.  
  
"But we can't fight without Miroku and your pack alone." Sango said worriedly.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're not going to like this idea but it's our only way." I said turning towards my mate and looking at him in the eyes. "We will have to team up with Sesshomaru."  
  
End Recap:  
  
Chapter 16: Sesshomaru  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Ow! Be a little quieter!" I snapped and then muttered, "My poor ears."  
  
"Sorry luv, but why do we need to have Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Because he is strong."  
  
"I'm strong too!"  
  
"I would have never have guessed." I muttered. "Yes you are Inuyasha but we need another person who is also strong."  
  
"Demon." He corrected under his breath.  
  
"Whatever! I'm telling you that we're going to need him!"  
  
"No we don't!"  
  
"So you're going to risk everyone's lives? Including mine?" I then started to cry.  
  
"Wha?" Inuyasha rushed to me and pulled me to him. "We'll leave tonight."  
  
"Thank you!" I hugged him tightly and kissed him lightly on the nose. "Mine."  
  
"Yours."  
  
"Um... excuse me, but your rooms are ready." Kara said who was standing in the entrance of the cave with two other women wolf demons next to her.  
  
"Thank you. Shippo! Souta! Let's go!" I yelled to them.  
  
"Coming sis/mommy!" They yelled.  
  
"Tara, take the houshi and his mate to their barracks and Sara, take the two boys to theirs." Kara instructed. "Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha, follow me." Inuyasha took my hand and we followed Kara to our room. When we stepped into the cave, we looked around our surrounding. There were hay beds against the wall. When they spotted us they all bowed. We were a bit surprised that even the little kids bowed but we kept on walking. We walked up this cliff like stairs and as we reached the top, there was a curtain that looked like it was leading into a room. Kara opened it and it showed our room. It looked pretty comfortable. There was a window so it at least looked a little homier. There was a nest like bed in the far-left corner and a table on the left as you walk in. This was pretty much how our room looked.  
  
"Thank you Kara." I said bowing.  
  
"Oh no! If commander saw you bowing he would be furious!" She cried. Kara who started to get nervous.  
  
"Then if I don't bow then no one else should either." I told her sternly.  
  
"But..." She was now hysterical.  
  
"I'll talk to Koga about it. Thank you."  
  
"I'll bring your dinner up when it arrives."  
  
"And my friends, brother and pup please."  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome." Kara left with her tail in between her legs.  
  
"Wow. You're treated like royalty here, which you should be anyway." Inuyasha said walking over me and wrapping his arms around my waist protectively.  
  
"I love you." I whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Sis?"  
  
"Mommy?" Souta and Shippo asked as they walked into our room.  
  
"What do you two want?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Sit!" I yelled.  
  
BAM!  
  
"Be nice!"  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha muttered getting up.  
  
"Can we sleep with you tonight?" Souta asked.  
  
"Tonight you can but tomorrow you guys need to sleep in your own rooms."  
  
"What?! Why?" Inuyasha pouted crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Because I said so!" I snapped at him making him cringe.  
  
"Feh. Fine. But only tonight."  
  
At that moment, Kara came in with our dinner and then Tara followed by Miroku, who had a big smile on his face and Sango who were bushing like crazy.  
  
"Hey." Sango muttered. When she got close to me, my nose picked up something that smelled different that was coming from her. I looked towards Inuyasha and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I'll tell you later." He whispered so only I could here. We all sat down and started eating. Koga and Ayame didn't join us. Kara told us that they were still discussing their plains. We ate in silence, which was annoying to me, because all I heard was crunch crunch. Finally dinner was over and Miroku and Sango left to their room. I laid with Shippo and Souta until they fell asleep and then joined Inuyasha near the window.  
  
"So what was that smell?"  
  
"Sango's pregnant." He said simply.  
  
"Sango is going to be pissed when she finds out."  
  
"Yeah but she can't do anything about it now."  
  
"What are we going to do then?" I was now worried about her. She is now vulnerable well, not yet at least. She can still old her boomerang but later on she won't be able to and with Naraku! Oh I don't even want to think about that.  
  
"As I said before, there is nothing we can do. If we tell her then she will injure Miroku and we can't afford that and if we don't then the baby could die if she isn't careful in battle."  
  
"We should tell her. I'd rather have her beat the living shit out of Miroku then having the baby killed."  
  
"We'll tell her when the time comes and the time isn't now luv." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around me and snuggling his face into my hair smelling my scent.  
  
"Fine." I walked to the bed and crawled under the blankets for warmth. I felt Inuyasha crawl in bed from behind and put his arms around me.  
  
"Go to sleep luv. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."  
  
The next Morning  
  
"Why can't we come?" Souta whined.  
  
"Because Sesshomaru is dangerous! I thought I told you that?" I told him. If he whines one more time, I'm going to scream!  
  
"But I could use tico ton sha on him! I've improved!"  
  
"Listen runt, Sesshomaru is almost as strong as me. Kagome and I don't want to see you getting hurt." Inuyasha said roughly but in a kind way. I can tell he was getting annoyed.  
  
"Fine! I'll play with Shippo!" He ran off to play with the demon wolf children and Shippo.  
  
"Your brother is something." Sango laughed.  
  
"Yeah, a pain in my ass." I muttered. "But I still love him. We will see you when we get back." I told Sango who was going to stay here with Miroku and make sure nothing bad happens while we are gone. I still didn't trust this pack even if Koga was there commander. They all keep whispering to eachother and sending death glares at us.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Inuyasha and I took off and headed towards the western land. We were stopped a couple of times because of some demons demanding the jewel. I had lots of fun blowing them up. About early evening we arrived in the western land standing in front of Sesshomaru's castle.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
(with Sesshomaru)  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" The small green toad demon asked. Sesshomaru turned towards him slowly which made the demon a bit nervous.  
  
"What is it that you want?" He asked emotionless.  
  
"Your half brother and his wench are in your territory. I think they are here for business." He squeaked.  
  
"My weakling brother has seeked me out? The wench must be that girl who he has been traveling with. When they arrive, send them to me."  
  
"Lord Fluffy! I saw your brother outside with a female demon who had ears just like him and a tail!" Rin yelled running into the room.  
  
"Shall I still bring them in my lord?" Jaken asked slowly.  
  
"Yes." Jaken bowed and then left to bring Inuyasha and the wench he was with in.  
  
"Rin."  
  
"Yes Lord Fluffy?"  
  
"Go to your room and stay there until I come to get you."  
  
"Yes Lord Fluffy." Rin hugged his leg and skipped to her room.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
"Ready?" I asked my mate.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be but promise me that you two won't argue or fight? Please?" Kagome begged.  
  
"I promise that I won't fight but argue, I don't think Sesshomaru would like to help us with defeating Naraku. He likes to do things by himself."  
  
"Well at least try Inuyasha." She begged.  
  
"I'll try Kagome." I leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "Let's go luv." He whispered against my lips. We walked hand in hand towards the castle entrance. As I was about to reach to open the door, it opened showing the ugly green toad.  
  
"Come in." He growled before we could say anything. We followed the toad through the caste. He lives here?! He doesn't take good care of it. There was dust and cob webs everywhere! It was barely lit. The only light we had was from the sun peeking over the horizon. "Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you." He said opening a door that led to a room which probably was where Sesshomaru was.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said politely giving the toad a smile. I growled softly making Kagome give me a glare. We stepped in and spotted Sesshomaru sitting in a chair near the window.  
  
"What brings you two here?"  
  
"We want you to help us fight Naraku. I know you don't like him and we need your strength. I would have my pack to help but they don't have the power or strength to do it." Kagome said calmly.  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
That bastard! He still wants the tetsaiga!  
  
"Knowing that Naraku is defeated and won't bother you or anyone else."  
  
How the heck can she be so calm?!  
  
"I want the testaiga."  
  
Well you ain't gonna get it!" I yelled at him. I had enough of this! I want to get this over and done with.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sesshomaru. What are you going to use it for if you do get it? You can't kill humans with it. The sword is suppose to be used to protect humans."  
  
"I know." He whispered.  
  
"Oh. * pause * Now I get it! You want to protect the little girl that travels with you! Her name is...um...Rin! Don't you?" Kagome asked smiling a bit. I looked at Sesshomaru and saw him nod. Huh? He cares for a human! And here I thought he despised humans. "Sesshomaru, if you help us defeat Naraku, then you will have no need to protect her."  
  
"What about the other demons?" He was now looking at Kagome angrily. He better not think about hurting her.  
  
"Then if you are still worried, join me and my pack. It would be better for Rin to grow up with someone her age. She hasn't had the time to be a kid. Her parents were killed when she was only a child and those people tortured her in her village. I would also like you to join my pack and become my general."  
  
"Why are you being so caring?"  
  
"We need your help to defeat Naraku, you're my brother in law and as I said before, Rin needs to be a kid." Sesshomaru was silent a moment as if he was thinking. For what seemed like hours, which was only 20 seconds, Kagome and I waited as patiently as we could for his answer. It was hard to keep myself from shouting at him to hurry up but I did, for Kagome's sake and especially mine as well.  
  
"I'll do it. For Rin." He finally said.  
  
"We will expect you at the cave in a week." Kagome said giving him a smile.  
  
"No, three days. I would like to build a place near you if that is ok with you."  
  
"You don't have to rush but it is fine."  
  
"We will now leave and give you some peace and quiet." I said as nicely as I could.  
  
"See you later, Inuyasha." I gave him a smirk and took Kagome's hands.  
  
"Yeah, later." We left Sesshomaru and headed home to wait for his arrival.  
  
(A/N) I think this story is getting worse! I think I'm trying to rush it a bit but I will try my best to slow it down even though I did finish writing the story but I could always make a correction or a thousand. LOL!  
  
One more thing before I go, before I can continue writing part 2, I will need your help. Should Kasumi become mates with Kiso or Spunk? I know Spunk is her cousin but you will find out in part 2 how they are not. I know that is revealing a lot but I will not be able to finish part 2 without this information. Kasumi is Inuyasha's and Kagome's daughter and Spunk is Koga and Ayame's and Kiso is Sango's and Miroku's son. (If you do not vote then I will not do part 2 at all! I have put this in the chapter before this but no one has taken the time to read it.) Ja ne!  
  
Chapter 17: Sango's Good News  
  
Chapter 18: Goodbye  
  
Chapter 19: The Last Battle  
  
Chapter 20: End of Part 1  
  
Here are all the chapters to part 1. Ja ne! 


	17. Sango's Good News, Part 1

Sango's Good News  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I can wish like everyone else right?  
  
A/N I wasn't going to post the next chapter till I got back from Puerto Rico but I'm am a nice person. Ok, Kasumi will be with Spunk. I still have two chapters written for part 2. I don't know what the plot is yet so it will be awhile until I post it up after part one is finished. If you have any ideas, please review and tell me. Ok, now on with the chapter! ((I was in a big big rush to get this done before I left tomorrow. If you have a problem with it then please review and tell me.))  
  
Chapter 16: Sango's Good News  
  
Three days past and late in the evening, Sesshomaru arrived. My pack, friends, mate and I helped build a place for Sesshomaru during the wait. It was not as big as his castle but at least it was enough room to store his needs and a place to sleep.  
  
Rin likes new place!" Rin yelled jumping up and down. "Thank you!" Rin ran over to me and hugged my leg tightly.  
  
"Your welcome Rin. I would like you to meet Shippo." I told her pointing to him. Shippo walked towards her and then stopped in front of her giving her a smile.  
  
"Hello! Rin's name is Rin!" She told him smiling.  
  
"My name is Shippo and I'm a strong fox demon." He said puffing out his chest and crossing his arms over his chest like Inuyasha. "And this here is my friend Souta." Souta walked up and gave a small wave to her.  
  
"Can Rin be friends with you too?"  
  
"Sure why not?" Souta shrugged. "Let's go play with the other kids!"  
  
"Ok! First let me ask Lord Fluffy!" Rin walked to Sesshomaru and asked him if she could play with the other kids.  
  
"As long as you careful." He replied in his monotone voice.  
  
"Ok! Thank you Lord Fluffy!" Rin and the boys joined the other kids to play hide and go seek.  
  
"You sounded like a concerned parent." I told him smiling.  
  
"So do you when you talk to that fox and boy."  
  
"Thank you. Kiyo went to get some dinner. I'll have Tara bring it to you when it has arrived."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Rest up tonight. We have a lot of planing and training to do this month." I left with Inuyasha who surprisingly was quiet the whole time.  
  
"That went really well." He finally said sitting down by a tree and pulling me down into his lap.  
  
"Yeah it was but he wants what's best for Rin. See Inuyasha, he can be a kind demon sometimes."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"You're just jealous." Miroku said sitting down in front of us pulling Sango into his lap.  
  
"I ain't jealous! Why would I be jealous of him?!"  
  
"Because he found out what the wind scar was before you, he's a full demon, he almost beat you a couple of times, and..." Miroku said counting the events on his fingers.  
  
"Feh! I am not jealous!" He muttered stubbornly.  
  
"Well since you two seem to ignore us, I think Kagome and I will go for a walk and talk." Sango said getting up.  
  
"Alright just don't go too far." Miroku warned.  
  
"Don't worry. We won't be that far and we'll be back soon." Sango and I left our mates/husbands to bite eachothers heads off.  
  
"Kagome." Sango said after awhile.  
  
"Yes Sango?"  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this but I'm pregnant. She said nervously. I looked up at her and saw joy and sadness.  
  
"I know. Inuyasha told me."  
  
"Oh. I didn't tell Miroku yet. He would probably be apologizing non stop." She laughed at the thought.  
  
"Well that would tell you that he cares a lot about you."  
  
"I know but this would mean that I won't be able to help defeat Naraku! I want to! I need to avenge my people!" She shouted in anger.  
  
"I know you do. I talked to my father last night and told him that you were pregnant and wouldn't be able to help defeat him. He said I could switch your body with Miroku."  
  
"Why Miroku?"  
  
"Because I know you won't you the wind tunnel and you wouldn't have to worry about the baby. Plus, with Miroku's strength, you'll probably be able to through you boomerang harder. Not that I'm saying that you're week in your body or anything!" I quickly added.  
  
"I don't know." Sango said cautiously.  
  
"Well you think about it and you can tell me later but in the mean time, you need to tell Miroku. He will need to know."  
  
"Thanks Kagome!" Sango gave me a quick hug and left to go find Miroku.  
  
Sango's POV  
  
"I'll go up to him, tell him that I need to tell him something and then I'll tell him that I'm pregnant." I whispered to myself trying to plan how I'm going to tell Miroku. I walked into the room I shared with my husband and spotted him laying on the bed thinking again.  
  
"Miroku?" I asked climbing onto the bed besides him and then settled down on my stomach.  
  
"Yes Sango darling?" He asked turning his head towards me.  
  
"I...have some...good news." Why can't I tell him in my normal voice?! This is not good.  
  
"If it's good news then why do you sound so sad?"  
  
"I'm not! It's just that I'm worried about it that's all." I muttered the last sentence to softly but I think he heard it.  
  
"What is it Sango? You know you can tell me anything right?" Miroku said softly wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me on top of him.  
  
"I'm ... How can I say this? ...pregnant."  
  
"Oh honey! I'm sorry!" He said seriously but then he got really happy. "Well I did my job!"  
  
"Miroku!" I yelled but I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well I did!"  
  
"Yes you did and I'm happy about it too."  
  
"I hate to burst your bubbles but what are you going to do about Naraku?" Miroku asked between kissing me.  
  
"Well, Kagome has a way but I'm scared to do it."  
  
"What is it?" He asked looking at me serious.  
  
"To have me switch bodies with you for awhile."  
  
"Oh. Well let's talk about it more tomorrow ok?" "Ok. I love you." I mumbled.  
  
"I love you too." I snuggled into Miroku and fell asleep peacefully in his arms.  
  
Chapter 18: Goodbye  
  
Chapter 19: The Last Battle  
  
Chapter 20: End of Part 1  
  
Here are all the chapters to part 1. Ja ne! 


	18. Goodbye, Part 1

Goodbye  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'm running out of ways to write a disclaimer so I'll do it the lame way  
  
I  
  
Don't  
  
Own  
  
Inuyasha!  
  
That wasn't too lame was it?  
  
Chapter 17: Goodbye  
  
It has now been a month of torture. Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and I tried to teach my pack how to use weapons and some hand to hand techniques. They finally achieved it, well, as well as they could. Sango was getting used to Miroku's body while Miroku got a little too used to Sango's. I performed the ritual to switch their bodies two weeks ago and they have been pretty good with it until Miroku had to do something stupid. It was pretty hilarious watching them argue all the time.  
  
"Hentai!" Get your perverted hands off my ass and boobs!"  
  
"Sorry Dear Sango but I couldn't help it! You know how much I love to feel your soft skin." Miroku told Sango smiling.  
  
"Well don't do it in public." I heard her mutter.  
  
"Those two are something." Inuyasha said pulling me towards him. "We should get some sleep. In two days Naraku will fall and we will have the jewel."  
  
"Yes he will and we will."  
  
~With Naraku~  
  
"It's almost time." Naraku said to his creations.  
  
"Will we be fighting also?" Kagura asked in a bored voice leaning against the wall farthest from Naraku.  
  
"Yes you will. You two will go first and then I will come in to finish them off. I've waited long enough for the jewel. Inuyasha and his friends WILL DIE!"  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"Mommy I want to go!" Shippo cried holding onto my leg tightly.  
  
"So do I! I want to fight also! I'm ready." Souta said puffing his chest out.  
  
"I don't want you two to get hurt. You'll be staying with the children in my pack and Rin." I told them hugging them both closely to me. During the month Rin has been here, Shippo and Souta became close to her.  
  
"Then since I'm the oldest, It will be my duty to protect them!"  
  
"And I'll help also!" Shippo shouted jumping on Souta's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." I let them both go and stood up reluctantly.  
  
"You two take care of yourselves." Inuyasha said in a fatherly tone making me smile a bit. Souta and Shippo hugged him, which he gladly accepted.  
  
"Bye and take good care of my older sister."  
  
"You bet I will! No one is going to hurt my mate as long as I live!"  
  
"Be carefully daddy." Inuyasha was surprised at being called daddy but hugged them even closer.  
  
"I'll never forget you or Souta, son."  
  
"We must get going now. You two make sure Miroku behaves himself."  
  
"Alright. Bye!" The boys let go of Inuyasha and went with the other children. Inuyasha and I walked out of the cave and waited for Sango in Miroku's body, Koga and Sesshomaru.  
  
With Sango  
  
"You better take good care of Kirara, my body AND the baby you got it?" Sango asked him.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Don't worry Sango darling, you can count on me." He said tiredly from the pains and the womanly moodswings from the pregnancy.  
  
"Grr! I had to marry you didn't I?! A perverted monk!"  
  
"You love me that's why."  
  
"Like hell I do! But anyway, I'll see you, later." She said trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Sango darling, you will defeat him! Don't worry about it."  
  
"I won't. Bye." Sango turned to leave but was spun back around and found herself kissing her body. She wrapped her arms around her body and kiss back with much passion. She didn't really care that it was her body, as long as Miroku felt all the passion she was putting into the kiss.  
  
"Bye." He muttered after they parted. Sango left him reluctantly and joined Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
With Sesshomaru  
  
"You behave yourself and I'll see you in a couple of days." Sesshomaru said softly to Rin.  
  
"Rin will miss you Lord Fluffy." Rin threw her arms around his leg and held it tight. "Rin will think about you all the time."  
  
"Thank you Rin."  
  
"Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said bowing.  
  
"Take good care of her or your body will ache for months." He warned.  
  
"Yes m'lord." Jaken squeaked. Sesshomaru bent down and pulled Rin off his leg.  
  
"Goodbye." He stood back up and walked outside. He spotted His comrades and walked over. "We ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Then let's go and kill that bastard Naraku." Inuyasha, Kagome and everyone else who were going to fight, rushed towards Naraku's castle to finish him off once and for all.  
  
With Naraku  
  
"They are coming. Are you ready now?" Naraku asked his creations.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Kagura asked icily.  
  
"Only if you want to die now."  
  
"Then I'm ready."  
  
"How about you Kanna?"  
  
"Ready." The pure white girl replied.  
  
"And you?" Naraku asked the figure in the shadows.  
  
"Yes master Naraku." The figure in the shadows stepped out and revealed a boy with black hair wearing something similar to Sango's fighting outfit.  
  
"Are you ready for her?"  
  
"Yes Master Naraku."  
  
"Good."  
  
A/N IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello to all my reviewers and readers. I have decided to finish posting up part one to this fic first and then Shikon Tama High, Tokyo University before I continue with my other fic. Part two of this will come out the latest, September. I know, it's a long time but I'm also writing two other fics besides the ones on my profile. I hope you like my fic and hope you review! Ja ne!  
  
Next Chapter: The Last Battle  
  
Chapter 18: End of Part One 


	19. The Last Battle, Part 1

The Last Battle  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own him so stop asking me!  
  
Recap:  
  
With Naraku  
  
"They are coming. Are you ready now?" Naraku asked his creations.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Kagura asked icily.  
  
"Only if you want to die now."  
  
"Then I'm ready."  
  
"How about you Kanna?"  
  
"Ready." The pure white girl replied.  
  
"And you?" Naraku asked the figure in the shadows.  
  
"Yes master Naraku." The figure in the shadows stepped out and revealed a boy with black hair wearing something similar to Sango's fighting outfit.  
  
"Are you ready for her?"  
  
"Yes Master Naraku."  
  
"Good."  
  
End of Recap:  
  
Chapter 18: The last Battle  
  
By sunset, we were 2 miles away from Naraku's castle. We decided that we would make camp and rest up for the bloody battle that we all knew was to come tomorrow.  
  
"Everyone, get some sleep tonight! We will be leaving at the crack of dawn!" I yelled over everyone. The wolves ate their dinner then found a place to sleep.  
  
"Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped into a tree. "Are you scared luv?"  
  
"Not really. We've beaten all of Naraku's puppets so I'm sure we will win. Plus we have Sesshomaru and my packs help." I said with confidence I surprised myself.  
  
"Yeah, we are going to kick his ass so hard that he won't be able to move."  
  
"Hell yeah." I'm so glad we are mates. When I'm around him I fell really safe.  
  
"Sango's getting angry." Inuyasha chuckled. I looked down and spotted her sitting on a rock fuming.  
  
"Wonder what's wrong."  
  
"She's muttering about something. I think she is saying that she can't take a bath."  
  
"She doesn't feel comfortable taking a bath in his body. I wouldn't either if I was in his."  
  
"Well you're not. Now get some sleep. You're going to need it with the amount of power you're going to be using."  
  
"You better too. I don't want to worry about you too much if you don't."  
  
"Ok luv. Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
The next day in the morning in my POV  
  
Inuyasha woke up the next morning and saw the sun starting to rise. "Everyone get your asses up and prepare to fight!" He yelled. "Kagome, wake up." He said a bit loudly shaking Kagome awake.  
  
"Inuyasha." She muttered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
BAM!  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled from the ground.  
  
"You yelled in my ears!" She yelled back."  
  
"Gomen mate."  
  
"It's ok." She sighed. Everyone ate a quick breakfast, grabbed their weapons and headed out. They arrived at Naraku's castle in five minutes flat.  
  
"Attack with all your might but leave Naraku to us!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You all ready to die?" Kanna asked in her slow monotone voice walking towards them.  
  
"No, I think you are." Kagome said coldly. At that, the wolf demons began to attack. "Damn. They won't be able to defeat her without a lot of them getting hurt or killed." Kagome stepped in front of them all and a pink light started to surround her form. Moments later, the pink light shot towards Kanna. Once it hit her, her face became lifeful. "Kanna, help us defeat Naraku."  
  
"I would be glad to help Lady Kagome." She said smiling.  
  
"I'll help also." Kagura said stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Thanks. Now let's go and find Naraku." Kagome said walking towards the doors. When the rest followed, thousands of demons came out of know where.  
  
"Defeat the demons while we find Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted to the pack.  
  
"Follow me!" Kagura shouted running into the castle with Kanna. Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango in Miroku's, and Kagome followed.  
  
"STOP!" Came a voice from the shadows. They turned towards the voice and a boy stepped out.  
  
"K-k-ko...haku?!" Sango stuttered.  
  
"Take the shard out of his back." Ordered Sesshomaru and taking out his sword Tensaiga. ((I think that is how you spell it.))  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just do it if you want him to live." He snapped.  
  
"O-okay." Sango dropped her boomerang and ran to Kohaku. He threw his shackle ((I think it's called a shackle)) at her but she dogged it in the nick of time. As he caught it, Sango flung herself on him then put him in a headlock. Her hand went to his back and dug her fingers in it. As Kohaku screamed, a bright pink light eliminated from his back as she pulled the jewel out. He slumped into her arms dead.  
  
"Now step back." Sango nodded with tears rolling down her eyes and stepped back. Sesshomaru lifted his sword and swung at Kohaku's limp body on the ground. Sango gasped and ran to him when his body began to move.  
  
"Kohaku!"  
  
"Who are you?" He asked looking at everyone.  
  
"Uh? Oh, I'm Sango's husband and these are our friends who are going to defeat Naraku." Sango turned to the others and gave them a "go with it" look.  
  
"Well then, what the hell are we waiting for?" Kagome shouted. Kagura and Kanna ran down the end of the hallway and stopped at the doorway.  
  
"So you have finally arrived. Took you long enough." Came Naraku's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yes we have and it wasn't that long. Now we are going to kick your ass you filthy bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Are you still mad at me for killing your precious Kikyo?" Naraku asked chuckling.  
  
"Shut the hell up and prepare to die!" Inuyasha yelled taking out his sword and swinging it at Naraku who at the last second, moved out of the way.  
  
"Is that all you got?! I won't use the jewel so you'll have an advantage. Kagura! Kanna! Kill them!"  
  
"That won't be necessary. We are no longer taking orders from you." Kanna said.  
  
"I would have understood Kagura betraying me but you?!"  
  
"Kagome purified gave me a soul. Now I can help defeat you!"  
  
"I think I will now use the shard!" Before Naraku could get to the jewel they all surrounded him.  
  
"Prepare to die Naraku." Kagura said taking out her fan.  
  
"On the count of three give it your all!" Kagome shouted. "ONE! TWO! THREE!" Koga made the first move. He kicked him squarely in the head. Then Kohaku and Sango. Kohaku threw his shackle and Sango through her boomerang. After they finished the others got ready to combine their attacks. "Goodbye Naraku. It was a pleasure fighting with you." Suddenly everyone attacked. Sesshomaru used his poison whip, Kanna her mirror to suck his soul, Kagura used her wind attach, Inuyasha his sword, and Kagome used all her powers combined. Once it all it him, a dark light surrounded him and he began to scream. Moments later the screaming stopped and the light subsided showing nothing.  
  
"We're free." Whispered Kagura.  
  
"Yes little sister, we are and we have them to thank." Kanna said taking Kagura's hand.  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"We help people and other demons that need help. Thank you miko and your friends." Kanna bowed and left with Kagura on her feather.  
  
"Let's go and see what is happening outside shall we?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"OK." The six heroes ran out of the castle and found carnages of demons and some of Kagome's pack. Many of the demons were injured. "We'll bury the dead before we leave and then help the injured."  
  
"Whatever you want us to do, we'll do it my luv." They all set off to work helping the injured and burying the dead.  
  
A/N One more chapter left and then part 1 is over!  
  
Next Chapter: End of Part One 


	20. End of Part 1

End of Part1  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own and you don't own so there!  
  
A/N ALMOST 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!! Oh well. * sniff sniff *  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Everyone woke up early the next morning and ate some breakfast. While they ate, I went back inside to get Naraku's shards that he stole or found. Once I found them, I put them together with the shards that I had. A pink light surrounded it and showed the jewel but it was missing about three shards. Koga probably has those. I hope he will give the ones that he has to me willingly. I walked out and joined Inuyasha, Sango and Kohaku.  
  
"Thank you for killing Naraku." Kohaku said bowing.  
  
"Couldn't have done it without you or my friends." I told him smiling.  
  
"Your strategy was planed out well, very well."  
  
"Thank you. Well we should get going if we are going to make it back to the village by tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh yay! I can't wait to get my body back!" Sango cried jumping up and down clasping her hands to her chest. Kohaku turned to Sango and looked at her strangely. "I'm your sister and that's all you need to know for now. I'll tell you all about it later."  
  
"Sa...Sango?" Kohaku asked tears flowing down his cheeks. Kohaku jumped to Sango who was still in Miroku's body, and hugged her tightly sobbing into her robes.  
  
"I missed you Kohaku. Now let's go home so I get my body back." She commanded and happily walked towards our new home. Well it's not that new but to Kohaku it is.  
  
"She's excited to get back." Inuyasha said walking besides me.  
  
"Of course she is! She's been in a guys body for a month! But not just any guy! A guy who gropes women every chance he gets!" I cried.  
  
"Lady Kagome, all the injured are moving a bit slowly." Koga told me coming to my side that wasn't occupied by Inuyasha.  
  
"Then we will all move slowly. We can't really help them cause there are too many demons that are injured. Koga, please call me Kagome."  
  
"Ok Kagome."  
  
"Koga?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I have your jewel shards that you posses to complete the jewel please?"  
  
"Of course." Koga stopped and took the jewel out of his arm and legs. He handed them to me, which I accepted and put it together with the almost completed jewel. This time, the pink light also surrounded me.  
  
"So what are we going to do with it?" Inuyasha asked once the light disappeared.  
  
"Here." I took the jewel and handed it to him.  
  
"No, you keep it." He said backing away from the jewel as if it was a deadly animal ready to kill him.  
  
"But I thought you wanted it to become a full demon?" I asked him tilting my head in confusion.  
  
"I did until I really got to know you my love." He said looking at me with such love in his eyes that I started to cry. "Ashiteru Kagome."  
  
"Ashiteru Inuyasha. Let's go home now." The two lovers and their pack walked slowly to their home.  
  
((A/N)) Should I stop here? It would be a great idea but I wrote more to the story. Plus it would be too short of a last chapter. Actually, this chapter is really short for my taste but I couldn't help it.))  
  
The Next Day in the Evening  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Souta cried.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Shippo also cried.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku cried in Sango's body running to his own body. They all ran to the person/half demon who they called out.  
  
"Souta! Shippo!" I ran to them and hugged them tightly rocking them back and forth. They let go and ran to Inuyasha and hugged him.  
  
"Missed me?" He asked in his usual cocky voice.  
  
"Yep!" They both answered.  
  
"Um, Kagome? I kinda want my body back." Miroku said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I don't feel like it." I shrugged smiling on the inside.  
  
"What?!" Sango and Miroku shouted.  
  
"I'm too tired right now. Gomen."  
  
You are going to switch us back or we'll have to hurt you." Miroku warned.  
  
"Alright alright! Keep your pregnancy hormones down!" I said putting my hands up in defense. I performed the ritual to unswitch them and then took a nice long nap, well until Inuyasha came and we started to get ruff with eachother. A month past since the destruction of Naraku and I visited my father and Karla. Karla was pretty big! She still had one more month to go until she gave birth. Since my father and Karla are both full demons, Karla would only be pregnant for three months. During my visit which Souta and Inuyasha came along, we found out that Souta's father was in jail. We visited Keade and she performed the ritual that she promised she would perform so Inuyasha and my bond were closer. A month later, Karla gave birth to a baby girl, Kisa. Three months later, Koga and Ayame gave birth to a boy, Spunk. Then two months later, on the same exact day, Sango and I gave birth to twins. Each of us gave birth to a boy and girl. Sango's kids were Kiso and Kai and mine were Kasumi and Inuome.  
  
Katsumi had short silver hair with raven highlights. Her eyes were light blue with sparks of gold in it. Inuome had short raven hair and silver highlights with gold eyes and sparks of light blue.  
  
"They're so beautiful." I whispered.  
  
"Just like you are." Inuyasha whispered back holding Katsumi while I held Inuome.  
  
"We'll be great parents right?"  
  
"Yes we will and they will be great kids."  
  
"Our kids who are Katsumi and Inuome."  
  
A/N There is your Part 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will now finish Shikon Tama High, Tokyo University before I continue with my new fic, The Reincarnations Meeting their Carnations. Part two of this will come out the latest, September. I know it's a long time but I'm also writing two other fics besides the ones on my profile. I hope you like part 1! I will add part 2 on to this story so you don't have to worry about finding it under a new tittle. Part 2's chapters will be longer than this but the chapters together may not be as long as this one. I haven't decided. Please review even though I finished part1. Thank you everyone for you reviewing! Ja ne!  
  
Next Chapter: THANK YOU ALL!  
  
Part 2: 4 chapters written but I may combine them 


	21. THANK YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: I don't own him  
  
A/N Thank you to all who reviewed! I will try my best to get Part 2 out as soon as I can.  
  
Chapter 1: ~ Terra Secorra-THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER!!!!!!!  
  
~ Keeper-of-the-triforce  
  
Chapter 2: ~ TenshiYoukai no Yugure  
  
~ Terra Secora  
  
~ ElevenGirl 2  
  
~ Rusty-nifeO  
  
Chapter 3: ~Black Rose  
  
~ TenshiYoukai no Yugure  
  
~ Terra Secora  
  
Chapter 4: ~ Shelly  
  
~ TenshiYoukai no Yugure ~ Kitty of the fire ~ Kyd Fizziks ~ ElevenGirl2  
  
Chapter 5: ~ Alea  
  
~ Kitsune-Inochi  
  
~ Terra Secora  
  
~ Kyd Fizziks  
  
~ The Jabberwoky Samauri  
  
~ AMANDA_TRUNH  
  
Chapter 6: ~ Katsuri  
  
~ D-Chan3  
  
Chapter 7: ~ Kyd Fizziks  
  
~ SilverDragonsTail  
  
~ exclipcein  
  
~ iflip4u10  
  
~ Rain Owl  
  
~ Kawaii-syaoran713  
  
~ Katsuri  
  
~ Chasejulia  
  
Chapter 8: ~ Katsuri  
  
~ D-Chan3  
  
~Kawaii-syaoran713  
  
Chapter 9: ~ Katsuri  
  
~Arisu's-sister-Echo  
  
~ Torrence  
  
~ CrimsonPaws  
  
~ Isis  
  
~ Kyd Fizziks  
  
~ Sango Twin  
  
~ chii-chan  
  
Chapter 10: ~ Katsuri  
  
~ Isis  
  
~ Tokyo Kittin  
  
Chapter 11: ~ Katsuri  
  
~ Arius-sister-echo  
  
~ Isis  
  
~ Inu-babe666  
  
~ Shadownekko  
  
~ Ashley Songer  
  
~ Terra Secora  
  
Chapter 12: ~ katsumi5  
  
~ Ks.Starshine  
  
~kagome-chan 13  
  
~ Angel452  
  
~ SilverDragonsTail  
  
~ Isis  
  
~ Terra Secora  
  
~ DatChicAnna  
  
~ Watrsprkl  
  
~ Sango Twin  
  
~ Silver stor  
  
~ LoverodInuKagome  
  
~ INUYASHaHOLIC  
  
Chapter 13: ~ Angel452  
  
~ Inu-babe666  
  
~ Ks-Starshine  
  
~ Terra Secora  
  
~ Isis  
  
Chapter 14: ~ Ks-Starshine  
  
~ Kyde Fizziks  
  
~ Angel452  
  
~ Isis  
  
~ Noki-san  
  
Chapter 15: ~ Ks-Starshine  
  
~ Kyd Fizziks  
  
~ Ashley Songer  
  
~ Suicidal-Fantasies  
  
Chapter 16: ~ Ks-Starshine  
  
~ Shadownekko  
  
~ Arisu's-sister-Echo ~ Isis ~ DragonLover7  
  
Chapter 17: ~ Arisu's-sister-Echo  
  
~ Ks-Starshine  
  
~ Battousi Girl  
  
~ . ((I would like to know who this person is.))  
  
~ Lady Crimson  
  
~ Ks-Starshine  
  
~ ((there was nothing in this slot))  
  
~ miko ((yes I'm Puerto Rican))  
  
Chapter 18: ~ Dragon Man 180  
  
Chapter 19: ~ bratts @doglover.com  
  
~ LEAH  
  
~Kagome555  
  
~ Inuyasha19912  
  
~ Kyd Fizziks  
  
Chapter 20: ~ Inuyasha19912 ((there is still a part 2)) ((My 100 reviewer! Thank you!))  
  
~ Inu205 


	22. Information about Part 2 READ IT PLZ

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is already owned.  
  
Hello! I know I know! We are not aloud to put A/N's as a chapter but I think this is necessary and I think you will agree too. Part 2, chapter one, will be coming to your e-mail, this Saturday or Sunday! YAY! :: gives out treats:: So get ready for the chapter! A little boring in the beginning but it will get interesting later on! I've gotten better at writing fight scenes and lemons! :: cheers::  
  
I have one thing I would like you to do, help me pick a tittle. I don't know whether to have it The New Hanyou Part 2 or a different one. Please help me with this decision. If not than um...I guess I'll choose. . .  
  
BYE!  
  
Penname: Silver Koi 43v3r  
  
AOL: Silver Koi 43v3r  
  
MSN: Angela or Silver Koi 43v3r (no spaces)  
  
E-mail: same as msn 


End file.
